Stand By Me
by Inuyami
Summary: Cap Nº9! 6to curso de los Merodeadores, año final de la niñez, para dar paso, al año de inicio para la adolescencia en todo su esplendor! Merodeadores All Time! James & Lily!
1. Cap Nº1

**Bueno la mayoria de los personajes son de este famoso libro, los que se mencionan en este humilde Fic jejeje, espero que lo disfruten, al igual que yo cuando escribo esta historia de lso Merodeadores...**

**Capitulo Nº1**

-¡Cornamenta no puedes quedarte un momento callado!-

-No…- responde con calma

-¡Nos van a descubrir si te sigues quejando!-

-Lo hago por que ya no me interesan verlas…-

-¿Síndrome de Evans nuevamente¡Por favor Hombre!- reclama el ojiazul

-Si Canuto… es ella… mis ojos son solo para contemplarla a ella-

-¡Pues te aguantas, de vez en cuando no hace mal distraer un poco la vista-

-pero..-

-¡Cállate que ahí vienen!-

Después de un agotador entrenamiento de práctica de escobas, unas muchachas de 7to año entraban a los vestidores de mujeres, esa clase las compartían Ravenclaw y Huplepuff.

-Oh sí…-

-¡Pero que cuerazo!-

-¡Ves! Te dije que no era una mala idea-

-Si en parte…-

-¡Mira que belleza! La invitaré a salir…-

-¡Oh, My God!

-…se viene lo bueno…vamos baby…-

-después de esto quiero ir al baño…-

-…solo un poco más baby…más baby..¡OH YEAH!-

Un leve sonido alerto a las damas que se encontraban solo en ropa interior, provenía de unos de los grandes casilleros, lentamente se fueron acercando para ver de que se trataba …

-¡Canuto nos delataste!- reclama el castaño

-¡Claro que no¡Estamos jodidos hermano!-

-¿Qué haremos!- pregunta apresurado antes de que abriesen la puerta

-…mmm..¿nada!-

-¡SIRIUS!-

-¡No te alteres!-

-¡Como quieres que no me altere si me van a matar en unos segundos más!-

-¿Eso crees?- regalándole una maliciosa sonrisa a su amigo

Las puertas metálicas el casilleros se abrieron par en par, para sorpresa de las muchachas semidesnudas, dos muchachos las espiaban…

-¡Qué Deleite tienen mis ojos!- piropea Sirius, mientras que James se desordenaba sus cabellos nervioso, a lo que seria la reacción de las muchachas…

-¡SIRIUS-POH!...¡JAMSIE!- gritaron eufóricas las jóvenes

-¿Qué!- deja escapar james antes que todo el grupo del sexo femenino se les tiraran encima para quitarles sus ropas…

-¡chicas tranquilas si hay Black para todas!- gritaba emocionado el canino, mientras se quedaba sin camisa, y su corbata volara a metros entre la multitud…

-¡No ayudas mucho con eso canuto!- intentaba el animago de zafarse de las mujeres que lo acosaban -¿Por qué mi Evans no puede ser así!- se preguntaba una y mil veces en su mente…

-¡Oh cielos, chicas que osadas son al tocarme ahí…!...por mi no se detengan- dice extasiado el ojiazul

-¡No…No…chicas….por favor…Ah…ah…no…esperen…no ahí no….ah…!- el placer le estaba ganando a la razón de james -¿Quién nos e puede resistir a esto!- pensó en una milésima de segundo…-la carne es débil…-pero fue drásticamente sacado de sus pensamientos por un fuerte portazo de los vestidores…

-¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!- grita una furiosa profesora, la cual todo el mundo, se quedo paralizado.

-Cornamenta…. –

-Canuto….-

-¡ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR TODO ESTE ALBOROTO Y ESCÁNDALO JOVENCITAS!-

-¡correeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- anuncia sirius

Ambos jóvenes griffindor se escabulleron entre la multitud y pasando de forma rápida a la profesora que estaba pidiendo explicaciones echa de pelos, esta se dio cuenta, por tanto, corrió para alcanzar a los jóvenes espías lanzándoles hechizos y gritando como una loca para que se detuvieran…

-¡Esta vieja nunca se cansa!- grita Sirius sin dejar de correr

-¡Por algo es profesora de vuelo¡Y la entrenadora de Quidditch!- responde el ojimiel

-¡perdámosla por allá!-

-¡claro!- esquivando uno que otro hechizo que había lanzado

-¡CUANDO LOS ATRAPE CHIQUILLOS PERVERTIDOS SE QUERRÁN VER NUNCA MÁS A MIS CHICAS, DETENGANSE AHORA, SE OS ORDENO!-

-¿Está loca¿Cómo quiere que nos detengamos si ella misma dijo que nos mataría!-

-¡Canuto allí!- apunta hacia una habitación que estaban pronto a llegar

-¡muy bien pero antes!- el canino lanza un hechizo a los suelos antes de girar por el pasillo -¡Listo!-

Los intrépidos jóvenes se refugiaron en dicha habitación, que a los minutos después escucharon un…

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

-¿Sirius!-

-solo hechicé el piso para que fuese mas resbaloso…-

-!si nos descubre nos pondrán el peor castigo¡-

-no te preocupes cornamenta- dándole palmaditas al hombro de su amigo –Yo creo que se le olvidará cuando este en la enfermería-

-si claro…-

-¡pero ve el lado bueno, hemos visto los que será más adelante el seno materno, en su plena juventud…-

-No me quejo por eso…- revolviéndose el cabello

-y esos sujetadores (sostenes)… son de última moda, y le quedaban tan bien-

-y vista a la chica rubia de Ravenclaw la que estaba apunto de…- se le hacia agua la boca

-¡Oye esa es mía¡Pero que culaso…¡Esta semana la invitaré a salir! No mejor la otra, porque esa castaña de ropa interior roja pasión me volvió loco cuando pasaba sus manos por mi…mmmm- arreglándose el pantalón…

-¡somos los amos de hogwarts!- con orgullo grita james

-eh…-

-¡Tenemos a las mujeres a nuestros pies los hombres con más suerte en el mundo, no hay ninguna mujer que se resista a nuestros encantos…!-

-…- suspira resignado canuto

-Somos dioses, POTTER Y BLACK AMOS Y SEÑORES DE TODO EL MUNDO MAGICO!-

-Unos pervertidos y egocéntricos sin remedio…- menciona una tercera voz a las espaldas de castaño, la cual hizo que este se le congelara la sangre…

-¡La has jodido cornamenta!- llevándose una mano en su cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro en forma de negación…

-E…evans…- con lentitud se voltea james para encontrarse con el rostro de su compañera de casa…con una cara de los mil demonios…-yo…este…todo tiene una explicación Evans- trata de arreglarla

-¡si como no, no cuesta imaginar lo que estuvieron haciendo con esas pintas¡Además de desafiar a una profesora!- la pelirroja toma sus cosas del escritorio…

Eso era cierto, tanto Potter como Black estaban totalmente desarreglados, ambos tenían casi los pantalones abajo, la camisa toda desabrochada, sin corbata ambos, y sus cabellos estaban más que desordenados, en sus pechos y alrededor de sus mejillas unos cuando labios marcados con lápiz labial y olían a diferentes perfumes de mujeres…

-Nosotros solo nos defendimos de esa bruja…- acoto el ojiazul

-¡30 puntos menos para Griffindor!- grita la pelirroja

-¡No le quites puntos a tu casa!- reprocha sirius

-¡no voy a tolerar que ustedes hagan lo que quieran¡No por ser su misma casa haré como si no hubiese visto nada¡por algo soy prefecta!-

-para nuestra desgracia…-

-¡TE ESCUCHE BLACK!- mientras que salía por el umbral de la puerta

-¡ME ALEGRO, HABER SI RECAPACITAS!-

-¡Y HABER SI USTEDES ALGUNA VEZ MADURARÁN!-

-¡Lily espera…!- suplica el castaño mientras se iba acomodando sus pantalón

-¡Que no me llames por mi nombre Potter!- alega la chica

-¡Lo siento! Pero no es lo que tu imaginas Evans, solo es…tu sabes…eso…y…no…pensarás que…-

-¡Potter no necesito tus estúpidas explicaciones!- recrimina con más molestia

-Evans…yo…-

-¡No quiero oírte Potter¡Suficiente con lo dijiste allá adentro!-

-¡Pero si eso siempre lo decimos…no es nada nuevo!-

-¡Entonces nada nuevo es que yo me enfade contigo y con tu depravado amigo!-

-eso es verdad…-

-¡POTTER!-

-esta bien..esta bien…lo siento lo siento…- ahora abrochaba su camisa, y se adelanto para quedar en frente de su pelirroja –Lily…-

-¡EVANS PARA TI!-

-ok…evans…-

-¡POTTER LARGATE!-

-¡deja de gritarme!-

-¡DESAPARECE¡DEJAME EN PAZ!-

-¡NO hasta que me escuches!-

-¡POTTER!-

-¡EVANS!-

-¡ERES UN…!- La prefecta se estaba conteniendo para golpearle al muchacho…

En eso, vuelven a escuchar esa voz que se estaban escapando hace momentos atrás…

-¡LOS ENCONTRE MALDITOS ESTUDIANTES REBELDES SIN CAUSA!-

-¡oh…shit!-

-¡CORNAMENTA CORRE!- aparece sirius escapando a toda prisa de quien lo perseguía

-¡Adios preciosa!- se despide james con unas de sus mejores sonrisas, para unírsele a su amigo en la persecución… ya cuando se había apartado de la vista de la pelirroja , esta vuelve a encaminarse hacia la biblioteca, su único lugar de tranquilidad…

-ese tonto nunca cambiará…- suspira algo resignada…

-¡Señorita Evans!- la llamada de la profesora McGonagall, interrumpió en paso de la estudiante…

-¿si profesora?-

-La necesitamos ahora mismo en el despacho del director…-

-en el…despacho del director…- repitió con timidez

-así es, ahora mismo, acompáñeme…-

-¡oh cielos!- pensaba internamente -¿Será por la travesura pervertida de Potter y Sirius¿Pensaran que los estoy encubriendo¿Pero le quite puntos no, eso no cuenta¿y si me dan un castigo¿y si me quitan el cargo de prefecta? No puede ser- en la cabeza de la pelirroja era un caos total, mientras que alumna y profesora llegaban al despacho del Profesor Dumbledore.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Espero que les haya gustado, este 1er capitulo, y espero también ansiosa sus Reviews, de antemano muchas gracias por leer mi fic, Nos Vemos! ****hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	2. Cap Nº2

**Capitulo anterior...**

-¡Señorita Evans!- la llamada de la profesora McGonagall, interrumpió en paso de la estudiante…

-¿si profesora?-

-La necesitamos ahora mismo en el despacho del director…-

-en el…despacho del director…- repitió con timidez

-así es, ahora mismo, acompáñeme…-

-¡oh cielos!- pensaba internamente -¿Será por la travesura pervertida de Potter y Sirius¿Pensaran que los estoy encubriendo¿Pero le quite puntos no, eso no cuenta¿y si me dan un castigo¿y si me quitan el cargo de prefecta? No puede ser- en la cabeza de la pelirroja era un caos total, mientras que alumna y profesora llegaban al despacho del Profesor Dumbledore

* * *

**Capitulo Nº2**

-Zumo de Calabaza- menciona la Profesora Mcgonagall como contraseña para entrar al despacho, golpea con determinación la puerta.

-Adelante- responde una serena voz del otro lado de la habitación

-Permiso profesor, traigo conmigo a la Señorita Evans como usted me lo ha pedido- haciendo una reverencia ante de entrar

-Muchas gracias Minerva- le devuelve el cumplido

-Buenas… tardes director- la pequeña pelirroja estaba echa de nervios

-Muy buenas tardes para usted también señorita Evans, seria tan amable de tomar asiento- indicándole una de las sillas cerca de su escritorio

Asiente con su cabeza –gracias- acto seguido hace lo que se le pidio

-Te preguntarás el "Porque", te hemos mandado a llamar junto a Minerva- continua con tranquilad el director, mientras que la profesora se colocaba a lado derecho de este

-si…- contesta con timidez -¡Pobre de Potter que sea por su culpa!- pensaba la muchacha -¡Le juro que lo mataré¡No tendré piedad de él! – Ingeniándosela cual seria la mejor muerte para propinarle a su compañero Griffindor -¡Es el colmo que siempre por él tenga que meterme en líos!-

El director se arreglo sus lentes de media luna, a la vez que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su avejentado rostro –esta vez el señor Potter no tiene nada que ver con esto…- dijo divertido, viendo a su alumna, que ahora había quedado paralizada ante el comentario –Pero, la 3era opción es una buena alternativa – ahora Lily tenia su cara del color de sus cabellos

-¡Dumblendore!- reprocha la animaga

-Perdón- poniéndose en una postura seria –debemos informarle algo sumamente delicado, esperamos que lo tome con calma, y cuenta con nosotros para lo que necesite- estas palabras estaban asustando a la pelirroja…

En la Sala Común de Griffindor, llegaban agobiados dos de los merodeadores, con tanta escabullidas, ambos se sientan a descansar en el gran sillón, para su suerte no había demasiados alumnos en la sala.

-¡Pero que bruja mas testadura, no quería dejarse de perseguirnos…- se queja el castaño

-¡Por algo es la entrenadora¡Qué físico!- enfatiza el ojiazul

-Nos estamos dejando estar, mi estado físico no es de antes…-

-¡Claro! Si en vez de ejercitarte persigues día y noche a tu pelirroja-

-¡Hey! Es un buen ejercicio…-

-Si como no…-

-El amor hace que uno engorde- comenta una 3era voz, que según Sirius, es la voz de la razón del grupo -¿En qué travesura andaban esta vez?-

-Espiando a las de 7to grado de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff en los vestidores-

-¿Y no me invitaron!- reprocha el ojimiel

-Lunático, tu mismo nos dijiste que hoy no te molestemos con nuestras tonteras, y eso fue lo que exactamente hicimos- se defiende el canino

-Pero…¡Son las de 7to!-

-Canuto has pervertido a nuestro Lunático….- se bufa james

-¡Claro! Tiene que haber un reemplazo tuyo-

-¿Me piensas reemplazar!- pregunta algo ofendido el ciervo

-Cuando estés con Evans me dejarás botadito como un perrito guasito, a quien nadie quiere, estaré bajo la lluvia y nieve, en las oscuras calles de Londres, esperando a que alguien se compadezca de mi y me acompañe en mis aventuras – a Sirius le brillaban los ojitos

-Te salio muy sobre actuado Canuto- se ríe Remus –y hablando de la reina de roma…-

Los dos jóvenes merodeadores asomaron sus cabecitas en el borde del gran sillón, viendo atravesar por el umbral de la puerta a una muchacha, que, en ese instante hacia latir el corazón de James a mil por hora, pero, esta vez hubo el efecto contrario.

La pelirroja se secaba con su túnica las abundantes lágrimas que nacían de sus esmeraldas que llevaba como ojos, con sollozos a la orden del día, subió corriendo hacia la habitación de chicas. Todos los espectadores de esto, quedaron para sus adentros, incluso James no podía asimilarlo, ver en ese estado a su pelirroja le partía el alma.

-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?- pregunta el Licántropo

-No tengo la menor idea- se encoge de hombros Sirius

-Le debió pasar algo grave…- acota casi en susurros el castaño

-Cornamenta no creo que sea para alarmarse- viendo la cara de preocupación de su amigo

-Canuto la conozco muy bien para darme una idea de lo que siente-

-Eso mismo dijiste el año pasado, y te mandó a la enfermería por un mes, cuando intentaste "arreglar su Problema"- le hace acuerdo el ojiazul

-eso fue distinto…- trata de justificar su error el castaño

-comparto con cornamenta, esta vez Evans se veía fatal- apoya a su amigo el rubio.

En esos momentos, cruzan por el retrato de la dama gorda otro grupito pertenecientes a la casa, entre la multitud se pudo distinguir a una pareja…

-¡Alice¡Frank!- salta el animago para alcanzarlos

-Potter…- sin muchas ganas responde la rubiecita

-Alice por favor, por lo que mas quieras- en un tono suplicante –dime… ¿Qué le ha pasado a Lily?-

-Evans…- corrige su amiga -¿Cómo que le ha pasado! Pues anda Potter…-

-Acaba de subir con lágrimas en sus ojos¿y me vas a decir que no le ha pasado nada? – lo dice realmente preocupado

-¿Qué ella que!-

-¡Alice ya me escuchaste!- perdiendo la paciencia

-¡POTTER TRANQUILIZATE!- ahora Frank es quien interrumpe para defender a su novia.

-Longbottom entiéndelo- intercediendo el licántropo entre ambas partes

-Frank iré a verla- anuncia su novia antes de desaparecer de la sala común

-Lo siento Longbottom- se revuelve sus cabellos James

-No hay problema, sé lo que sientes-

-Gracias- tranquilizandose un poco –realmente me preocupa-

-lo sabemos, cuanto sepa algo te lo haré saber, como siempre lo hago, pero debes estate callado-

-lo sé…lo sé… no te he decepcionado hasta ahora, no?-

-No Potter, no lo has hecho-

-Bien…mejor me iré arriba a mi habitación, no quiero alterarme más por esto-

-buena idea…- acota su amigo canino

-Los acompaño- agrega Lupin, antes que los tres merodeadores hubiesen subido a su respectivos cuartos.

Al siguiente día, Las clases continuaron, sin la presencia de Evans, James estuvo todo el día averiguando el por qué de su ausencia, pero ni Alice, ni Frank, le daban explicaciones al respecto…

-Ya te dije Potter no es de tu Incumbencia- alice

-Lo siento amigo, esta vez no puedo- frank

-¡Potter deja de preguntarme no se nada y punto!- alice

-Potter es un tema muy delicado- frank

-¡EVANS PARA TI¡NO LA LLAMES POR SU NOMBRE, POTTER! Y AHORA HASNOS EL FAVOR DE DEJARNOS EN PAZ A AMBAS…- alice

-Potter no insistas, no puedo, ella no quiere que sepas, tú menos que nadie- frank

-¡Demonios!- el animago se dejar caer sobre su cama, tirando en su mesa de noche sus lentes -¡nadie me quiere decir nada!- grita desesperado

-Cornamenta…-

-No me digas anda Lunático, nada los justifica-

-Deben tener una buena razón para hacerlo…-

-¿tan grave que yo no pueda saber!- reclama furioso James -¡saben que estoy loco por ella!-

-es por lo mismo yo creo…- ahora es Sirius quien toma la palabra

-¿tú también canuto!-

-Usa tu cabeza cornamenta, no hay que ser genio para darse cuenta, algo ocultan por que no quieren que te involucres…-

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-No cornamenta, Evans no tiene novio- le responde el rubio antes que su amigo formulara la pregunta

-¿entonces? Por que no quiere decirme nada…- pregunta algo desorbitado el castaño

-Cornamenta, porte en su caso…- trata de calmar a su amigo y que entre en razón –imagina que te echan del equipo de Griffindor- la cara de james palideció

-cornamenta es solo un ejemplo- bufa sirius

-como decía…- continuo el licántropo –y solo nosotros lo sabemos… ¿Cómo te sentirías de Severus se enterara?-

-Lo mataría, y lo amezararía para que no hablara, si no quisiese una muerte segura- responde el buscador

-ves… a Evans debe pasarle lo mismo, el motivo de su llanto es por algo muy personal para ella, que no quiere que lo sepa alguien más que no sea sus amigos más cercanos…- concluye Remus

-puede que tengas razón lunático…-

-siempre la tiene- halaga sirius

-ahora vete a dormir, te asentará bien- le recomienda el ojimiel

-vale…vale…- sin muchas ganas se mete debajo de sus mantas james

-Buenas noches…- dijeron a la vez antes de entrar en sueño. Menos el buscador. Que no podía reconciliarlo, por más que lo intentase, la escena de la pelirroja entrando a la sala común estaba aún vagando por su mente, entre sueños se imaginaba lo peor y despertaba exaltado con las constantes pesadillas que se le venían en al noche -¿Por qué no puedo compartir tu dolor Lily?...Mi lily…Mi cielo…- volviendo a quedarse dormido

A la mañana siguiente, James tenia práctica con el equipo de quidditch, se levanta con cansancio, por desvelarse toda la noche con sus pensamientos girando en torno a su pelirroja, tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió con el uniforme del equipo, tomando su escoba, va rumbo hacia el comedor para alcanzar a tomar algo de desayuno.

Al llegar ahí, muy pocos alumnos estaban allí –claro si son las 7:30 de la mañana- se contesta así mismo el jugador

-¡Jamsie!- grita en forma chillona una de las muchachas de su mesa enemiga en el próximo partido

-lo que me faltaba…- murmura de muy mala forma james

-Jamsie cariño¿tienes entrenamiento?- pregunta la rubia de revista

-¿no se nota?- responde con ironia

-¡pero que humor jamsie poh!- le reclama tontamente la muchacha –debe ser por tu pelirroja ¿no!-

-no es ella…- tratando de calmarse

-¡Me alegro los problemitas personales de esa prefecta no debería importarte jamsie, era inevitable que pasara!-

-¿cómo…?- quedando pensativo a la información dada por al rubia

-Jamsie cariño, en estos días es común que le pasen cosas a las personas como ella- poniendo una cara de desagrado

-creo que no te estoy entendiendo…-

-¡Jamsie, cariño! Evans es una sangre sucia, eso lo sabes bien- dice con repudio la slytherin

-¡No la vuelvas a llamar así!- amenaza el jugador

-¡Pero si es eso lo que es!- grita la rubia -¡Por eso sus padres lo acecinaron los mortifagos!-

-¿Qué!-

-¡Se lo tiene bien merecido¡Haber si así recapacita y no se mete con lo de nuestra clase!-

-¡Tampoco yo me metería con una calaña como tú!... ¡Me das asco!- finaliza James saliendo echo una furia del comedor, no podía creerlo, es esa la razón que Evans no quería que lo supiera, subió nuevamente a la sala común, loa alumnos ya estaban despiertos para iniciar su jornada escolar…

El buscador observaba hacia todas las direcciones por si encontraba a la pelirroja, pero no había rastro de ella, interceptó a su mejor amiga en unos de los pasillos…

-¡Alice¿Dónde esta Evans!-

-¡No te interesa!-

-¡Claro que si me interesa Alice¡Necesito verla con urgencia!- notándose la determinación del castaño -¡Dime donde está Evans! –acorralando de forma amenazadora a la muchacha

-¡No tengo idea Potter de donde esta!- asustada dice la rubia

-¡ALICE NO ME MIENTAS!-

-¡No te estoy mintiendo!- alice temblaba del miedo que le provocaba James con el tono inusual de voz que estaba usando con ella –No podrás verla, eso no será posible Potter-

-¿Por qué no!- alzando mas la voz

-¡Por que ella no está¡Se fue por unos días de Hogwarts Potter!- finaliza la rubia…

* * *

**Gracias a los Lectores de mi Fic, Nos vemos, cuídense y dejen su Reviews…**


	3. Cap Nº3

**Capitulo Anterior...**

-¡Alice¿Dónde esta Evans!-

-¡No te interesa!-

-¡Claro que si me interesa Alice¡Necesito verla con urgencia!- notándose la determinación del castaño -¡Dime donde está Evans! –acorralando de forma amenazadora a la muchacha

-¡No tengo idea Potter de donde esta!- asustada dice la rubia

-¡ALICE NO ME MIENTAS!-

-¡No te estoy mintiendo!- alice temblaba del miedo que le provocaba James con el tono inusual de voz que estaba usando con ella –No podrás verla, eso no será posible Potter-

-¿Por qué no!- alzando mas la voz

-¡Por que ella no está¡Se fue por unos días de Hogwarts Potter!- finaliza la rubia…

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Nº3**

Los siguientes días continuaban con normalidad, menos para el joven de Griffindor, James Potter, quien, sus ánimos habían decaído con la tragedia de su compañera, se le veía vagabundear por los fríos pasillos de la escuela, no prestaba atención a sus clases, ni mucho menos rendía en los entrenamientos de Quidditch de su equipo de casa.

-Cornamenta debes comer algo- recomendaba el licántropo

-ya les dije no tengo apetito…-

-¿Pof quéf eshos ánifos Cofnamenfa!- pregunta Meter mientras que tenia su boca llena

-¡No seas cerdo Colagusano!- le reprocha Sirius -¡Nos bajas el perfil Merodeador!-

-Lo fiento…-

-No cambias…- resignación dice el ojiazul –Cornamenta si no pruebas ni un solo bocado te juro que te lo meteré a la fuerza- en tono amenazante

-Haz lo que quieras…- dicho esto, James se levanta de la mesa, se va cabizbajo hacia la salida del comedor

-Si que le ha afectado ¿no?- pregunta Frank acercándose al resto de los merodeadores

-Sí… más de lo debido…- comenta el rubio –a lo mejor por eso Evans no quería que se enterase ¿o me equivoco?…-

-Ella no quería que Potter se sintiese así… puesto que ustedes ya saben lo que pasó al principio del año anterior…-

-¿Qué paso ese año!- pregunta atontado la rata

-¡Colagusano, me sorprendes!- ironiza con rabia el canino

-¡No me golpees!- suplica el gordito

-Canuto cálmate- mirando con cautela a su amigo- Colagusano, en las vacaciones que tuvimos después de finalizar 4to año, los padres de cornamenta fueron asesinadospor seguidores por la limpieza de sangre-

-Es cierto…- recordando- pero… ¿no que los padres de Cornamenta eran Magos puros?-

-Pero no apoyaban a este grupo de raíz cuadrada colagusano- agrega sirius

-y ¿Has sabido algo Longbottom de evans?-

Este niega con la cabeza – Dumbledore le dio permiso para tomarse unos días pero, no tengo ni la menor idea de cuando regresará Evans, le hemos enviado Lechuzas pero no ha respondido-

-Ya veo… cualquier cosa hazlo saber por favor- pide con humildad Remus

-No te preocupes, lo haré…-

-Gracias, Merodeadores, es hora de irnos- anuncia el licántropo

-pero… todavía no acabo de comer- menciona Peter mostrando su plato de comida

-Mala suerte colagusano, tenemos cosas que atender- con autoridad contesta el ojiazul

Peter hace pucheros -…pero…-

-Colagusano- vuelve a repetir sirius

-eh..si…claro…vamos…vamos…-

-Así me gusta…-

Llegó la noche, James poseía una mirada apagada, que se perdía en el techo de su aposentos, él más que nadie comprendía ese sentimiento de impotencia y tristeza que surgían al no poder hacer absolutamente nada ante la muerte de tus seres queridos, el joven cambiaba a cada minuto su posición en la cama, para tratar de reconciliar el sueño… sabia que era inútil forzar dormir…

Se levanto de su cómoda cama para trasladarse a la sala común, no quería despertar al resto de los merodeadores, Peter roncaba a sus anchas, que ocultaban el sereno respirar de Remus, por último, Sirius como siempre hablaba dormido, cosas no muy coherentes… solo "Chicas…y más Chicas"

Se asombro al ver que no había ni un alma en la sala común, por una parte se alegro de esto, se acomodo en el sillón cercano a la chimenea, ve la hora, en el gran reloj estilo barroco de la sala -1:30 am…- suspira algo nostálgico… Un ruido grave alertó al jugador, El retrato de la dama gorda le daba el paso a alguien…

-¿Quién esta afuera a estas horas que no sea los Merodeadores!- se cuestionó el ojimiel, pero su respuesta fue contestada al instante que una muchacha atravesaba el umbral de la puerta…

-¡Li…Lily!- exclama el joven

La pelirroja se asusto por unos segundos, al ver a alguien a estas horas en la sala común, para variar, que fuese James Potter. Sobre sus hombros traía su mochila colegial, por otra parte, entre sus manos abrazaba a su mascota, su conejo, que lo acariciaba de vez en cuando…

-¡Lily, me alegro de verte!- se acerca sin más espera

-No estoy de ánimos Potter…- se adelanta al responder, disponiéndose a dirigirse a su habitación

-Lo sé…- comprendiéndola a la perfección -oye Lily…-

-Evans…- caminado hacia las escaleras

-Perdón… púes… verás…- la pelirroja seguía caminado -¡Espera, espera!- alcanzándola

-¡Potter estoy cansada!-

-Te entiendo… solo será un minuto… bueno…yo… lo que pasa…- revolviéndose sus cabellos nervioso

-Me voy…- anuncia la pelirroja al ver que el joven no hablaba nada

-No espera…Lily…-

-Evans…-

-perdón, es la costumbre…- se justifica el animago – Sólo que quería decirte que siento mucho lo de tus padres…-

La muchacha lo miro por algunos instantes, bajo su mirar, y continuo su camino… -¡Evans!- la detiene James, con lo que alcanzó a agarrar de su túnica…

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta sin mejores ánimos…

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo… para lo que necesites…- le habla con toda sinceridad el muchacho

-No lo necesito…- responde cortante

-Por lo menos… puedes tenerlo en cuenta…- regalándole una comprensiva sonrisa, hubo un silencio entre ambos, el conejito hacia gestos con sus manitos que acariciaba su peluda carita, la pelirroja sólo contempló los ojos pardos que se ocultaban detrás de aquellos lentes… suspira y se voltea para dejar al joven, para subir a su respectiva habitación…

James al ver que la silueta de su amada había desaparecido de su vista, prosiguió a imitarla, e irse a su cuarto también –No dejaré que nadie vuelva a borrar esa sonrisa de tu carita…- piensa el jugador antes llegar a la puerta de su habitación… -nadie…- lo vuelve a repetir…-te lo prometo…-

A la mañana siguiente…

-¡Arriba todos¡¡Hoy es nuestro día Merodeadores!- grita eufórico el ciervo despertando al resto de sus compañeros

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo Cornamenta?- algo soñoliento pregunta el rubio

-Hoy me he levantado de ánimos compañeros Merodeaores-

-Tú.. pero yo no…- frotandose los ojos Remus –voy al baño mejor…-

-¡Bien dicho lúnatico!- haciendo gestos de apoyo –No hay nada como una buena ducha para despertarse-

-si como digas…- cerrando de golpe la puerta del baño

-¡Colagusano despierta!- le grita al oido

-…no mami… 5 minutos mas…-

-¡Yo no soy tu Mami!-

-Si mami… si ya voy…pero… 5 minutos mas….5 minutitos más…- chupandose el dedo el gordito

-¡oh, que asco!- pone cara extraña James –¡Ya sé! Colagusano… Sirius te va cortar tu cola, se esta acercando con un cortante en estos momentos… demasiado tarde… colagusano…-

-¡NOOOOO MI COLA NO¡¡SIRIUS POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS MI COLITA NO¡¡ESTA VEZ NO HE SIDO YO¡¡NO ME LA CORTES! NO ME LA CORTES!- suplicando desesperado Peter , mientras que james se retortijaba de la risa en el suelo

-jajajajajajajajajajaja-

Mirando con rabia a su amigo ¬¬ -volviste a ser el mismo-

-jajajajajjajajajjajajaja- llorando de la risa –lo… jajajajaja…siento… jajajajaja, colagusano… ajajjajajaj, debiste ver tu cara-

-odio cuando haces eso- ahora en Peter, quien se mete al baño, ya que hace poco segundos antes había salido remus

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo recuperarte?- le pregunto curioso el licantropo a su vez, vestia su uniforme

-¿Pero, de qué hablas!- ahora yéndose a la cama de su mejor amigo…

-si… volviste a ser el mismo…- se convence el rubio

-¡Canuto, vamos levántate¡¡Llegaremos tarde a clases!-

-déjame con estas bellezas…tú ve a clases…-

-¡Canuto, eso lo sueñas todas las noches ven vamos!-

-Estas son amazónicas…- lanzadote el almohadón en plena cara a su amigo…

-Me las quiero ligar…-

-¡en otra ocasión!- botándolo de la cama, cayendo de golpe al suelo

-¡Oye!-

-¡Lo siento, así despertabas!-

-¡Me la pagarás Cornamenta!-

-¡prueba tu propio chocolate Sirius Black!-

-¡Ven aquí, deja que te atrape Cornamenta!-

-¡Pero que lenteja eres!- lanzadote almohadones

-¡Te matare cornamenta te lo juro¡¡Me despertaste en un mal momento!-

-corrección, te salve de tu pesadilla, puesto que no eran más que hombres amazónicos, que querían comerte vivo…- se bufa el castaño

-¡no cambies mi fantasia!-

-y uno… Te miraba seductoramente tu culito…-

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Crisis…crisis mental…crisis metal…-

-Cornamenta ya basta…-

-No seas aguas fiestas Lunático…-

-Vas hacer que Canuto vaya corriendo a Ligarse a cualquier joven, para asegurar su masculinidad-

-…como crees…- riéndose

-NECESITO UNA MUJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER- grita con desesperación Sirius, mientras salía corriendo a buscar a alguien del sexo opuesto

-¿ves?-

-buh… no es tan grave, de todas maneras lo iba hacer…-

-en todo caso- y ambos comenzaron a reírse…

En la clase de Criaturas Mágicas, esperaba Hadrid entusiasmado a que llegaran los estudiantes de Griffindor y no tanto a los de Slytherins… cuando estaban la mayoría de los estudiantes reunidos, Hadrid preparaba los últimos detalles de su clase.

-¿Qué nos mostrará hoy?- pregunta Remus

-Ni idea… pero nos comento a cornamenta y a mí que será interesante para los ojos de algunos…-

-¿cómo para algunos!- el ojiazul solo se encoje de hombros –ya veo… por eso estaba tan contento hoy en la mañana…- menciona Remus, Sirius voltea para ver de que hablaba su amigo…

-Miren la sorpresa que nos llevamos…-

La pelirroja se acercaba al grupo de estudiante con su semblante de siempre, conversaba amenamente con su amiga Alice, aunque se podía notar un poco de tristeza en su mirar, trataba de pretender como si nada pasase…

-Volverán los días de retos por parte de la prefecta nuevamente…- comenta el canino –adiós días de paz…-

-¡Hola Evans!- saluda el joven Potter con una sonrisa en sus labios, lily solo alzo una ceja ante el saludo, siguiendo su camino…

-Ha vuelto a ser la misma…- sonríe aliviado el Licántropo

-Así es…- revolviéndose el cabello algo sonrojado, perdiendo su vista en la cabellera rojiza de su amada

-y tú también…- agrega Sirius

-Muy bien Alumnos, hoy es un día muy especial para mi, ya que, esta clase será interesante, bueno, para algunos- Todos quedaron algo desorbitados por el comentario del gigante, luego alza una de sus grotescas manos con una liebre muerta, por unos instantes se preguntaban ¿Qué diablos hacia, para la sorpresa de todos la liebre se zafó de las manos del Hadrid, empezando a rasgarse en pedazos. Nadie entendía nada, otros, veían con algo de temor en sus ojos.

-Den un paso a delante quien puede ver a las criaturas que tenemos aquí en frente- todos se intercambiaban miradas, solo unos pocos alumnos dieron dichos pasos entre ellos, estaban los 4 Merodeadores.

-Sabia que ustedes los verían- les guiñe el ojo a los merodeadores –Aunque, Me sorprendes Pettigrew… Bueno, esto se debe a que estas criaturas solo pueden ser vistas por quienes han visto la muerte… ¿Alguien me puede decir el nombre de estas criaturas?-

La prefecta de Griffindor fue la 1era que lo hizo –si señorita Evans…–

-"Testrales" es su nombre, son una especie dereptiles que se sienten atraídos por la sangre…- agrega la pelirroja a su respuesta

-¡Correcto 10 puntos para Griffindor!- apunta Hadrid

-como bien dijo la señorita aquí presente- halagando a la pelirroja- se les describe como especie de reptiles, no tienen nada de carne, su pelo negro se agarraba a sus esqueletos, haciendo que cada hueso fuera visible. Sus cabezas son de dragón, y sus ojos sin pupila, blancos y fijos. Tienen alas grandes y con textura de cuero que parecían misteriosos y siniestros-

-¿Pero son atraídos por al sangre no?- pregunta una alumna temerosa de Griffindor

-Así es pequeña… pero son inofensivos… son utilizados para los carruajes a comienzo del año-

-¿qué!- todos quedaron con la boca abierta

-pero…- usando un tono altanero –Falta alguien en ese grupo de los que pueden ver a esas criaturas…-

-¿A qué se refiere señor Malfoy?- hablándole de mala gana

-Me refiero a esa sangre sucia de Griffindor- apuntando a la pelirroja

-¡No vuelvas a llamarla así Malfoy si no quieres una paliza!- amenaza James, alzando su varita.

-¡No necesito que me defiendan Potter!- le grita la pelirroja

-¡Basta Señor Malfoy¡No quiero disturbios en mi clase!- reprocha Hadrid, viendo que James no se contendría por mucho tiempo

-Sólo quiero mostrarle a la señorita aquí presente…- alzando su mano con algo sujetando con ellas, lily quedo paralizada al ver de que se trataba mientras que se acercaba presuntuosamente a ella –De cómo es el destino de quienes osan a desafiar a alguien mas poderoso que ellos-

El rubio sujetaba de las orejas la mascota de la pelirroja que lo lastimaba, gemía de sufrimiento y en su pecho le tenia apuntado con su varita -No te atrevas…- pero fue tarde, Malfoy había echo un corte profundo en el conejo de la prefecta, dándole una muerte instantánea…

Todo el mundo quedo hacia sus adentros, sus ojos observaban el rió de sangre que estilaba del fallecido animal, sintiéndose orgulloso de su acto, el cuerpo del animal lo lanza a los pies de la pelirroja manchando su túnica con su sangre…

Nadie reaccionaba, absolutamente nadie era incapaz de mover un músculo ante la masacre que presenciaron, la pelirroja sentía como se le helaba la sangre, y sus fuerzas le abandonaban, sumergiéndose en una profunda, deprimente soledad…

-Fue así como tus miserables Padres le quitaron la vida sin remordimiento- escupiendo el cuerpo del conejo…

Un gruñido se hizo presente al costado de la pelirroja, quien ahora elevaba el cuerpo del conejo a los cielos, los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron a más no poder, cuando tomaba forma la silueta del temible animal, que ahora se deleitaba con su presa, lágrimas se deslizaban el rostro de lily acompañado de un agudo grito de la misma…

-¡TE MATARE MALFOY!- Potter se lanzó sobre su enemigo, para propinarle la golpiza de su vida…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Gracias a los Lectores de mi Fic, si fue algo traumante… puchito el conejito u.u, Nos vemos, cuídense y dejen su Reviews…**


	4. Cap Nº4

**Capitulo Anterior...**

Nadie reaccionaba, absolutamente nadie era incapaz de mover un músculo ante la masacre que presenciaron, la pelirroja sentía como se le helaba la sangre, y sus fuerzas le abandonaban, sumergiéndose en una profunda, deprimente soledad…

-Fue así como tus miserables Padres le quitaron la vida sin remordimiento- escupiendo el cuerpo del conejo…

Un gruñido se hizo presente al costado de la pelirroja, quien ahora elevaba el cuerpo del conejo a los cielos, los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron a más no poder, cuando tomaba forma la silueta del temible animal, que ahora se deleitaba con su presa, lágrimas se deslizaban el rostro de lily acompañado de un agudo grito de la misma…

-¡TE MATARE MALFOY!- Potter se lanzó sobre su enemigo, para propinarle la golpiza de su vida…

* * *

**Capitulo Nº4**

-¡Señor Potter su conducta es inaceptable!- recrimina furiosa la profesora

-¡Lo que es inaceptable es su actitud Profesora McGonagall!- le contradice el castaño -¡Usted mejor que nadie sabe lo que Malfoy le a echo a Evans es imperdonable!-

-¡No me falte el respeto Joven Potter!-

-Se lo falto para que se de cuenta de cuales son mis razones por la forma de que actué, y no me arrepiento por ello, cualquiera de nosotros hubiese echo lo mismo, y esta siendo injusta al castigar a quien trato de defenderla…-

-¡SEÑOR POTTER! La señorita Evans puede defenderse por si misma…-

-No en las condiciones en que ella se encuentra, y usted lo sabe mejor que nadie, que Evans esta muy afectada por la muerte de sus padres-

-El castigo es por su falta de cordura, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos agresivos, lastimando a uno de sus compañeros de colegio con brutalidad absoluta-

-¡No se merecía Menos¡Además es un Slytherins, alguien le debe enseñar a ser gente de vez en cuando!-

-Pero eso no justifica lo salvaje que fue con el Señor Malfoy, es más en frente de un profesor ¡Eso es una falta muy Grave al reglamento Señor Potter, podría Expulsarlo en estos instantes!-

-¡Pero no lo hará!- hablándole golpeadamente -¡Puesto lo que hice es igual que verdadero, y más aún, que una entupida regla que tenga el colegio!-

-¡SEÑOR POTTER¡No voy a permitir su falta de respeto¡Tendrá dos meses de castigo conmigo!-

-¡Bien!- le grito con ironía James

-¡Y el abandono temporal del equipo de Quidditch!- agrega la profesora

El animago apreta con fuerza sus puños –Por mi esta bien- finaliza retirándose molesto del despacho de su jefa de casa

En la habitación de los Merodeadores…

-¡Malfoy se ha pasado de la ralla!- acota el ojiazul -¿Cómo se atreve de hacer una cosa así!-

-Tranquilo Canuto… ya recibió su merecido ¿no?- tratando de calmar los arranques de enojo de su amigo

-¡Colagusano aún merece más¡Si no hubiese intervenido Hadrid esta es la hora que ese mal nacido estuviese muerto!-

-Pero…-

-¡Nada de Pero Colagusano, ni con la misma muerte repara el daño que causó!-

Los gritos de Sirius fueron apagados con la entrada de Remus junto a Frank, hechizando la puerta para que no escucharan los demás el escándalo del canino…

-Vengo de la enfermería- anuncia el licántropo –tuvieron que trasladar a Malfoy hacia el hospital de San Murgo, Cornamenta le quebró unos cuantos huesos de su rostro, para que decir de sus abdomen… y unas trizaduras en el cerebro… pero sin peligro de muerte.

-Maldito hijo de…-

-Canuto…-

-Esta bien Lunático…me callo…-

-Bien…-

-Evans está en un estado de Shock, se niega rotundamente ir a la enfermería, ni Alice ni yo pudimos hablar con ella demasiado…- menciona Frank

-No es para menos…- dice Peter

-y… ¿Potter?- pregunta frank

-Aún no sabemos nada…- responde Sirius

-Debe estar hablando todavía con McGonagall…- concluye el rubio

-¿Creen que… bueno ustedes saben que lo… expulsen?- pregunta algo tímido la rata

-¿Estás loco Colagusano, como puedes pensar eso!- reclama el canino

-Hay muy altas las probabilidades colagusano… pero, esperemos que no…- deseaba Remus

-No pueden expulsarlo, si la defendió…-

-Reglas son las reglas Black-

Para la sorpresa de los presentes se abre con brutalidad la puerta de la habitación, causando un estruendo inesperado, a paso firme, James se dirige a su baúl, luego a su mesa de noche, todos quedan impresionados ante la presencia de su amigo…

-¡No quiero que me busquen¡Pobre del que lo haga¡Tampoco quiero que me vigilen con el mapa Merodeador¡Si preguntan por mi, me trago la tierra¿ENTENDIERON!- gritaba en forma amenazante el joven Griffindor

Todos asintieron, con miedo, y algo asustados a las expresiones de furia e impotencia de su amigo, luego de esto salio sin dar más explicaciones por donde mismo había entrado, cerrando de golpe la puerta.

-Bueno… ahora sabemos que no lo expulsaron…- dice Remus

-¡WOW! Nunca lo había visto así – menciona Sirius - ¡Ni el mismo Snape lo ha hecho enojar tanto!-

-es verdad…- temblando de miedo aún Peter -… si que asustaba…-

-Y ¿Lo van a dejar irse así como así!- pregunta alarmado Frank

-si… ¿no escuchaste su amenaza?-

-si… pero, miren como está, mataría a cualquiera que se le cruzase en su camino-

-eso es cierto… es por eso que se fue… y nos advirtió de ello-

-me sorprenden…-

-lo sabemos frank… lo sabemos…- dejando a la vista de cualquiera su gran ego

-¬¬ no cambias Black, ni en momentos como este…-

-Lo que a mi me llama la atención son las palabras de Malfoy- comenta pensativo Remus

-Esa serpiente esta involucrada con Voldemort, estoy seguro-

-¡Black! No nombres a quien no debe ser nombrado de esa forma- reprocha Frank

-pero si es un estúpido mago que esta mal de la cabeza Longbottom-

-aún así…-

-es probable, y estoy seguro que Malfoy no se quedará con las manos cruzadas ante esto, yo creo que tomara represarías contra cornamenta- apunta el licántropo

-si se la ve con él… con nosotros también, no te preocupes Lunático-

-de todas maneras debemos prepararnos…-

-si eso te tranquiliza… lo haremos… pero no creo que a Malfoy le quede ganas de meterse con nosotros nuevamente…-

-eso espero…-

El resto del día continuó algo tenso, lo sucedido en la clase, llegó a cada oído de Hogwarts, formulándose rumores de lo más insólitos que se podían haber oído jamás en la escuela. No se supo en donde se encontraba el jugador de Grifindor, preocupando a sus fans, que acosaban de preguntas a su grupo de amigos por el paradero de su ídolo.

Por otra parte, la más afectada en todo este asunto aún yacía recostada en su reconfortante cama, la noche había llegado, la gran mayoría del alumnado se encontraba cenando en el Gran comedor, Alice intento persuadir a su amiga para que comiese algo, pero ella se negó, como lo hizo todo el día, su amiga dejo de insistir y bajó junto a su novio a comer.

Cuando el silencio invadió el dormitorio en donde se encontraba la pelirroja, se sentó en su cama, para observar de vez en cuando la jaula que era antes de su mascota, las lágrimas ya no caían por su rostro, puesto que pensaba ¿Cómo es que el Slytherin había obtenido a su conejo, no le hallaba una explicación lógica, luego voltio a ver la cama de su compañera, una de las tanta fans de Potter…

_(...) Acompáñame a estar solo  
A purgarme los fantasmas  
A meternos en la cama sin tocarnos  
Acompáñame al misterio  
De no hacernos compañía  
A dormir sin pretender que pase nada (...)  
_

Su muralla en donde se apoyaba el respaldar de la cama, tenía una diversidad de fotografías del jugador de quidditch, nunca las había observado todas, puesto que le daba lo mismo su presencia, aunque este estuviese acosándola a cada momento…

_(...) Acompáñame a estar solo  
Acompáñame al silencio  
De charlar sin las palabras  
A saber que estás ahí y yo a tu lado  
Acompáñame a lo absurdo de abrazarnos sin contacto  
Tú en tu sitio yo en el mío  
Como un ángel de la guarda  
Acompáñame a estar solo (...)_

Se aproximo para ver más de cerca las expresiones que le entregaban las fotografias, siempre brindandole una cálida sonrisa, regosijando a cada corazón de alegria y entusiasmo, la más grande de todas era de él junto al equipo de Quidditch sosteniendo la copa que ganaron el año pasado, gracias a él... por ser el capitán... y por haber atrapado justo a tiempo la snitch...

_(...) Acompáñame  
A decir sin las palabras  
Lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel solo con esta soledad  
Acompáñame  
A quererte sin decirlo  
A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz  
A pensar en mí para vivir por ti  
Acompáñame a estar solo (...)_

Otra fotografía que estaba un poco más abajo, salía él solo, con su uniforme todo desordenado, como era su costumbre vestir, saludando con mucha ternura con su mano, instintivamente la pelirroja miro su frágil mano, para levantarla también en forma de saludo...

_(...) Acompáñame a estar solo  
Para calibrar mis miedos  
Para envenenar de a poco mis recuerdos  
Para quererme un poquito  
Y así quererte como quiero  
Para desintoxicarme del pasado  
Acompáñame a estar solo (...)_

Este le sonríe, mientras que le lanzaba un beso y le guiñaba el ojo, la pelirroja se sorprendió a la reacción de la fotografía… -esto es una locura- dice al volver a mirar la fotografía que la saludaba –A pesar de todo… debo reconocer que no eres tan estúpido Potter…- vuelve a su cama, pero, antes de llegar a ella, algo le detiene el paso…

_(...) Y si se apagan las luces  
Y si se enciende el infierno  
Y si me siento perdido  
Se que tú estarás conmigo  
Con un beso de rescate  
Acompáñame a estar solo (...)_

Una lechuza parda picoteaba el vidrio de su ventana, Lily la deja entrar, la cual esta se posa en la cama de la pelirroja con un gran paquete cuadrado, de color verde claro con una nota atada a su pata, de inmediato esta le desata el pequeño pergamino...

"_...Sé que más de una alegria te brindará este pequeño presente..."_

_Besos_

_James Potter_

Lily alzo una ceja, luego miró con curiosidad el paquete pero, con desconfianza, la pelirroja se esperaba de todo si venia por parte del jugador, acarició a la lechuza, agradeciéndole su entrega, y esta se va con una galleta en su pico. Se acerca con cuidado, cuando se proponía a tocarlo el paquete cuadrado comenzó a moverse, Lily pegó un brinco del susto…

-¿Pero qué diablos hay allá adentro!-

Desató la cinta con timidez, que lo ataba, para después alejarse, esperando lo peor, sin embargo, no ocurrió nada, lily extrañada con sigilo se aproxima, cuando la tapa de la cajita se levanta a pocos centímetros dejando ver un pequeño hocico de color café claro, que intentaba levantar el resto que le quedaba, la pelirroja le ayuda alejándole la tapadura, llevándose una grata sorpresa…

Un cachorro agitaba su cola alegremente al ver a su dueña, le ladraba para demostrarle su afecto, la pelirroja no podía creerlo –¡es un Golden!- exclama con entusiasmo, tomándolo con sus manos al cachorro… -¡Qué lindo eres!- acariciándole con ternura, y este le responde lamiéndole el rostro…

Apoyo su cabellera rojiza en sus almohadas para volver a leer la nota del joven… -Te las ingenias para hacerme sonreír…- comenta con agrado, sintiendo como jugaba con sus manos el pequeño cachorro…

-Ahora… ¿Cómo te voy a llamar?- se cuestionaba la pelirroja viendo al canino

-No sería mala idea llamarte como tu padre… ¿qué me dices¿Te gusta Cornamenta?...- el cachorro corrió al pecho de la muchacha acomodándose en él… -eres fresco igual que él…- mimaba al pequeño antes de quedarse dormido -…igual de tierno también…- murmura antes de entrar nuevamente a sus sueños…

**

* * *

**

**Gerulita Evans.- **Siii! Yo hubiese matado a Malfoy ahí mismo si fuera James, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y gracias.

**Gracias a los Lectores de mi Fic, Nos vemos, cuídense y dejen su Reviews…**


	5. Cap Nº5

**Capitulo Anterior…**

Apoyo su cabellera rojiza en sus almohadas para volver a leer la nota del joven…

"_...Sé que más de una alegria te brindará este pequeño presente..."_

_Besos_

_James Potter_

-Te las ingenias para hacerme sonreír…- comenta con agrado, sintiendo como jugaba con sus manos el pequeño cachorro…

-Ahora… ¿Cómo te voy a llamar?- se cuestionaba la pelirroja viendo al canino

-No sería mala idea llamarte como tu padre… ¿qué me dices¿Te gusta Cornamenta?...- el cachorro corrió al pecho de la muchacha acomodándose en él… -eres fresco igual que él…- mimaba al pequeño antes de quedarse dormido -…igual de tierno también…- murmura antes de entrar nuevamente a sus sueños…

* * *

**Capitulo Nº5**

Un pequeño gemido interrumpía el silencio de la habitación, una suave patita rozaba por el rostro de la pelirroja, a los segundos, esta lentamente abría sus ojos para ver el pequeño cachorro con cara de angustia…

-¿qué pasa pequeño…?- pregunta algo soñolienta

El cachorro solo seguía gimiendo, dándole a entender algo, que aún no descifraba del todo la muchacha, lo acurruco en sus brazos…

-¿Debes tener hambre no?- finalmente le dice, el solo agita su cola de afirmación

-son… ¿Las 3 de la mañana!- mirando asombrada su reloj –esta bien, veremos que podemos hacer…- se levanta de su cama colocándose su bata de dormir de un pálido rosado y baja cuidadosamente para no despertar a nadie.

-Es increíble el parecido que le tienes…- le habla a su nueva mascota, a la vez que sus pasos se encaminaban hacia las cocinas, mira hacia ambos lados del pasillo para no encontrarse con Filch y su maniática gata.

Al llegar a las cocinas, golpeo levemente la puerta, aún así fue oída por unos elfos, la cuales le abrieron inmediatamente la puerta…

-Disculpen… yo quisiera…- dice Lily algo nerviosa

-¡Es la damita!- grita una elfa

-¿eh!-

-pase, pase…- invitándola a pasar, cerrando la puerta tras ella

-ella no es la damita, el joven dice que la damita es muy correcta, la damita no rompe las reglas, la damita nunca viene a las cocinas…-reprocha otra elfa

-disculpen si las interrumpo pero…-

-ven ven acérquese, delfina quiere ver a la damita mas de cerca…-

-no creo que sea la damita… de las que hablan…- comenta lily poniéndose de rodillas, el cachorro bajo de los brazos de la pelirroja para poder oler a las elfas

-Te digo que si es la damita del joven…si lo es, si lo es…-

-Que no es la damita del joven, que no lo es, no lo es…-

-eh… yo…- trataba de interrumpir la prefecta

-preguntémosle al joven si es la damita, yo te digo que si es ella, ella es la damita del joven-

-ella no es la damita del joven, te he dicho, el joven dijo que no podía ser- ambas elfas salieron corriendo por el pasillo para bajar en unas escaleras más cercanas, seguidas por el cachorro ladrando tras ellas, creyendo que era un juego…

-oye no… espera cornamenta… espera…- lily persiguió a su mascota –Espera cor…na…- la jovencita guardo silencio…

El cachorro llegó apresuradamente a los pies de una persona, rasguñando con ternura su pantalón para que notara su presencia…

-¡Hey tú¿Qué haces aquí bandido?- tomando en brazos al cachorro -¿No te había enviado con tu mamá? – Acariciando al canino -¿Dónde esta tu mami eh? Dímelo… dímelo.. jajaja… ¡que dócil eres!- jugando con las patitas del perrito…

-¡Joven Potter, Joven Potter!- gritan eufóricas las elfas

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes ahora?-

-La damita, joven Potter, ella es la damita verdad, dígale a Delfina si es ella es la damita, dígale, dígale joven Potter…-

James alzo la vista encontrándose con la silueta de su amada pelirroja, observándolo en silencio, con el fulgor de sus verdes ojitos, ocultos entre unos flameantes cabellos rojizos que acompañaban a la tonalidad cálida del ambiente de las cocinas, varios elfos estaban alrededor de ella observándola…

-Si… delfina… es ella…- James sonríe de medio lado, sintiendo como su estomago se retorcía de nervios con solo verla…

-Ves, ella es la damita del joven Potter, delfina tenia razón, es la damita del joven, el joven Potter lo dijo, es la damita del joven…-

Varios elfos murmuraban palabras que solo eran captadas algunas frases, guiaron a la prefecta hacia donde estaba el jugador, sentándola junto a él… no pudo evitar que un leve color rubí se hiciera presente en sus mejillas de la pelirroja, por unos instantes James contempla a la maravilla de mujer quien le hacia compañía esta noche, luego bajo su mirar, volviendo a su plato de comida…

(…) My life is brilliant…  
My love is pure…  
I saw an angel…  
Of that I´m sure…  
She smiled at me on the subway…  
She was with another man…  
But I won´t lose no sleep on that,  
´Cause I´ve got a plan… (…)

(…) Mi vida brilla…  
Mi amor es puro…  
vi un ángel…  
De eso estoy seguro…  
Ella me sonrió en el metro…  
Ella estaba con otro hombre…  
Pero no perderé el sueño por eso,  
Porque tengo un plan… (..)

-Seria un honor atender a la damita del joven, Delfina le gustaría mucho atender a la damita…-

-¿En que puede Debbie servir a la damita, también le gustaría atender a la damita del joven Potter-

-Chicas no creo que…- intentaba impedir que la llamasen así a la pelirroja, no quería que pensará que ella le pertenecía, aunque así fuera, no era el momento…

-Necesito leche para darle al cachorro por favor, si es posible que estuviese tibia…- pide amablemente la pelirroja

James se quedo sorprendido ante la reacción de la prefecta, por lo general, hubiese pegado el grito en el cielo, dejándole claro, que ella no era un objeto que le pertenece a alguien.

(…) You´re beautiful. You´re beautiful….  
You´re beautiful, it´s true…  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don´t know what to do,  
´Cause I´ll never be with you…(…)

(…) Tu eres hermosa, eres hermosa…  
Eres hermosa, es cierto…  
Ví tu cara en un lugar lleno,  
Y no se que hacer,  
Porque nunca estaré contigo…(…)

El cachorro se despojo de las manos del joven para irse donde su dueña, quien lo esperaba para mimarlo, le alegraba cada vez que el cachorro jugaba con ella. James se arregla sus lentes, con una sonrisa en sus labios, le había devuelto aquella inmaculada expresión en el rostro de la jovencita, como se lo había propuesto, no podía sentirse más contento de ello…

-Te estiman bastante…- rompe el silencio la pelirroja sin quitarle la vista a su mascota

-¿Eh!... a si…- despierta de su trance- Hace bastante tiempo…- revolviéndose sus cabellos…

(…) Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by...  
She could see from my face that I was, Fucking high…  
And I don´t think that I´ll see her again…  
But we shared a moment

that will last till the end… (…)

(…) Si, ella llamó mi atención,  
Cuando nos cruzamos…  
Ella pudo darse cuenta viendo mi cara que yo estaba, flipando…  
Y no creo que la vuelva a ver de nuevo…  
Pero compartimos un momento que durará por siempre… (…)

-Aquí tiene damita del joven, como la damita lo pidió tibia, para el cachorro de la damita-

-Muchas gracias…-

-Es un placer para nosotros atender a la damita del joven Potter- llenandose de orgullo la elfa

-Es como el joven Potter nos había contado sobre usted, la damita del joven es bastante hermosa-

-Si, es como el joven nos ha dicho cada ves que viene a visitarnos, parece una ninfa… un princesa que quiere ser conquistador por su principe azul, y el el principe seria…-

-Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- James quien estaba bebiendo zumo de calabaza, lo escupió sobre la mesa al escuchar el comentario de la Elfa domestica.

-¿Le sucede algo al joven Potter!- preguntándole con preocupación la elfa -¿No le gusto el jugo joven Potter¿Mucha azúcar joven Potter? Sabía que no debía echarle más… Que tonta he sido –lastimándose con un cucharón de madera.

-No…no… no te golpees- quitándole el cucharón- está delicioso, de verdad, no es tu culpa- excusándose el joven castaño

-EL joven Potter lo esta diciendo para que no llore, sabía que debía echarle demasiada azúcar, al joven potter no le gustó el zumo… snif…snif… soy una tonta, una tonta, una tonta…-

-No… no es eso…- reteniéndole sus pequeñas manos para que no se lastimase –te digo la verdad, lo que pasa es que… ¡Me acorde de lo delicioso que preparas el Jugo de Manzana!- nombró lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-¿Quiere jugo de manzana joven Potter?-

-Si no es mucha molestia preciosa…-

-¡Para nada¡¡Sabe que para nosotras es un placer atenderlo a gusto Joven Potter! Altiro le traigo su jugo…-

-Gracias Delfina eres un amor…- le grita mientras que la veía alejarse

-¿Tienes un club de Fans también entre los elfos domésticos?- se bufa la pelirroja

-No… ellas han sido muy amables desde que llegué a Hogwarts… son como… mi segundo grupo de amigas confidentes… las llames las "Merodeadoras de las cocinas"- llenándose de orgullo por el nombre

-¡Qué original!...-

-Algo es algo…- le brinda una tierna sonrisa el ojimiel… y le queda mirando como quien estuviese hechizado con la poción de enamoramiento…

(…)You´re beautiful. You´re beautiful…  
You´re beautiful, it´s true…  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don´t know what to do,  
´Cause I´ll never be with you.  
You´re beautiful. You´re beautiful.  
You´re beautiful, it´s true…  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face…  
When she thought up that I should be with you…  
But it´s time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you…

(…) Tu eres hermosa, eres hermosa…  
Eres hermosa, es cierto…  
Ví tu cara en un lugar lleno.  
Y no se que hacer,  
Porque nunca estaré contigo.  
Tu eres hermosa, eres hermosa.  
Eres hermosa, es cierto…  
Debió haber un ángel con una sonrisa en su cara…  
Cuando ella pensó que yo podía estar contigo…  
Pero es hora de afrontar la realidad,  
Nunca estaré contigo…

-¡Aquí tiene Joven potter!- le entrega un vaso de jugo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos…

-¡Qué bien! Gracias Delfina…-

-Estoy para servirle en todo joven Potter…-

Luego las dos elfas, casi gemelas se acercan a la pelirroja para verla más de detenidamente, aún el cachorro bebía su leche, aunque cada vez le quedaba menos, si que tenia hambre…

-Te dije que la damita del joven seria ella, es como la describió el joven potter- delfina

-Si la damita del joven potter, es digna del joven Potter- debbie

-"Lleva como ojitos dos gemas de un esmeralda, que solo puede ser comparado con las cristalinas aguas del inmenso océano, las cuales con ellos se pueden cruzar fronteras, con solo verlos"- dice Delfina quien imitaba las mismas palabras que alguna vez les mencionó James

-"Su cabello es rojizo apasional, que embriaga a cualquiera que se dispone a contemplarla, caen con elegancia sobre sus hombros sus lisos cabellos, para finalizar en su gloriosa espalda, que será el deseo de todo hombre quien anhela poseerla…"- comentándole soñadora Debbie

James estaba sonrojado a más no poder, hacia gestos con sus manos para que se detuvieran, pero, estás estaban muy concentradas relatándole sus más intimas confesiones a su pelirroja…

-"Su carácter se puede comparar a la de una fiera, a de temer, pero, eso la hace más atractiva, mucho más interesante, para quien quiera conquistarla, puesto que no será fácil, y sólo hace que ese sentimiento de amor y locura de poseer sus labios se intensifique"-

Lily al escuchar cada palabra que le mencionaban, era una personificación no muy de ella, sino hacia pensar que se trataba, no sé, de otra persona, de quien vale realmente la pena luchar, con arduo sacrificio por aquel amor. Como se veía en los relatos medievales, príncipes pasando por mil obstáculos y adversidades para ganarse el amor de su princesa… aún así, se sonrojaba por los grandes halagos… solo quería que algún día él se las dijese en persona…

-Creo que es suficiente, están poniendo nerviosa a la jovencita- dice finalmente el castaño, quien deseaba que lo tragase la tierra en esos momentos…

-no quisimos hacer eso discúlpenos damita del joven, no fue esa nuestra intención- se disculpaban a groso modo las dos elfas

-no se preocupen, fue entretenido escucharlas…-

-nos da gusto oír esas palabras damita del joven Potter- haciendo reverencias

–si nos disculpan tenemos cosas que hacer- desapareciendo. El silencio predomino por unos instantes…

-¡Terminaste!- exclama finalmente la pelirroja al ver que su cachorro agitando su colita – ven aquí…- lo sube a su regazo para limpiarle el hocico que tenia repleto de leche…-No debiste hacerlo…-

-¿cómo!- pregunta algo atontado James

La pelirroja alza su vista y lleva su mano al rostro de james, indicándoles unos cuanto golpes que estaban cobrando mayor fuerza en el, también, unos cortes que ocultaban sus rebeldes cabellos castaños.

-Lo hice porque así lo sentí…- le responde con sinceridad –no permitiría que nadie te dañase…- notando la cara de la pelirroja se tornaba del color de sus cabellos –es más… Malfoy me debía unas cuantas, ahí quedamos a mano- agrega

-aún así no debiste hacerlo…- le reprocha en un tono bajo la pelirroja, se sentía mal al ver el estado del castaño por la pelea que tuvo con el Slytherin por su culpa

James no quiso responder, trató de cambiar la dirección de la conversación -¿Le has puesto nombre ya?- terminando los últimos trozos de comida de su plato

-¿Eh?... no aún no…- miente la pelirroja, no quería que supiese que le puso el sobrenombre del jugador…

-ya veo…- estirándose, acompañado con un bostezo -…es muy tarde ya…-

-así es… debo… debo irme…- se levanta con nerviosismo la prefecta de griffindor

-Toma… A estas horas Filch patrulla estos sectores, la necesitarás…-

-¿Eh? Esto es…-

-Una capa de invisibilidad, úsala cuando regreses…-

-y ¿tú?-

-No estoy de ánimos para regresar a la sala común, me quedaré merodeando por ahí-

-pero…- James le sonríe con ternura para que no se preocupara

-Estaré bien…- le menciona tranquilizándola, revolviéndose algo nervioso sus cabellos

La pelirroja se le aproxima, brindándole un cálido beso muy cerca de los labios de James, estremeciendo el cuerpo del joven Griffindor…

-Gracias…- le murmura antes de alejarse nuevamente del joven, dejándolo anonadado ante su gesto, antes de subir las escaleras le dice –Deberías ir a la enfermería…- James solo desvió su mirada en desapruebo…- insisto…- le menciona antes de irse…

-Está chica si que me tiene loco…- piensa James –Y cada día más enamorado de ella…-

* * *

**La canción mencionada es "Yoú're Beautiful" de James Blund... **

**y la del capitulo anterior era "Acompañame a estar solo" de Ricardo Arjona...**

**Géminis: **gracias por emocionarte con mi fic, de verdad eso me alegra mucho que te haya gustado hasta ese punto.

**Angie-Ayanami:** jajajaja pues, gracias ser una seguidora de mi fic.

**Jamie-Black: **sorry por la demora, espero que te haya gustado el fic.

**Gracias a los Lectores de mi Fic, Nos vemos, cuídense y dejen su Reviews…**


	6. Cap Nº6

**Capitulo Anterior…**

La pelirroja se le aproxima, brindándole un cálido beso muy cerca de los labios de James, estremeciendo el cuerpo del joven Griffindor…

-Gracias…- le murmura antes de alejarse nuevamente del joven, dejándolo anonadado ante su gesto, antes de subir las escaleras le dice –Deberías ir a la enfermería…- James solo desvió su mirada en desapruebo…- insisto…- le menciona antes de irse…

-Está chica si que me tiene loco…- piensa James –Y cada día más enamorado de ella…-

* * *

**Capitulo Nº6 **

Al siguiente día…

-Canuto… no vendrá…- sentándose en un banco, casi cercanos a las ventanas

-no estés tan seguro…- le contesta vivazmente el ojiazul

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…- se resigna el ojimiel, sacando su textos escolares

-Que os dije…- apuntando la entrada del aula

-¡Buenos días compañeros!- saluda con entusiasmo el joven de gafas

-¡Pero que ojeras!- pasmado el canino -¡Estas peor que Lunático cuando tu sabes!-

-¡Hey!...- reprende ante el comentario…-¿tan desastroso quedo?-

-No lunático… lo tuyo es natural, el de Cornamenta es forzado, además que no le asienta para nada-

-búrlense todo lo que quieran, ayer tuve la mejor noche de mi vida…-

Los dos merodeadores se miraron entre sí -¿qué te ha pasado?- pregunta Remus

-Lo más maravilloso lo que un hombre hubiese soñado…-

-¿TE ACOSTASTE CON EVANS, Y NO SE LO HAS DICHO A TU MEJOR AMIGO CORNAMENTA!- grita exaltado Sirius, llamando la atención de todos en el aula

-¡SIRIUS eso no es verdad!- corrige a su amigo, muerto de vergüenza

-pues entonces no es nada del otro mundo- se cruza de brazos el ojiazul, cortándole las alitas ilusionadas del castaño

-¿qué paso anoche?- pregunta el licántropo, renaciendo el entusiasmo de James…

-ayer tuve una conversación muy amena con Evans…- relataba cada palabra con aires de enamorado –y se despidió ella con un beso… muy… pero muy cerca de mis labios…- deleitándose al recordar ese momento…

-¿sin que tú la obligases!- pregunta interesado ahora sirius

-claro…fue... fue espontáneo de ella…-

-te dije que la tenías loca Cornamenta-

-¡Claro¡¿Quién no se resiste al encanto Potter!- un libro de más de mil páginas fue a parar en la cabeza del jugador de griffindor, cayendo al seco a los suelos -¡OUCH!- se levanta sobandose donde fue el golpe -¿Pero Quien fúe el Mise…!- no le duro mucho la rabia, ya que una pelirroja lo miraba con mayor furia que el mismo había expresado hace segundos atrás, intimidándolo…

-¡Uy, si que esa mirada mata!- se bufa sirius

-¡Pierdete Black, contigo no es la cosa!- le grita al merodeador, Remus cuando abrio su boca para alegar algo…

-¡Más vale que no digas nada Lupin!-

-Pero…-

-¡Pero nada, ahora cállense, que algunos venimos a estudiar!-

-Pero mi Li…¡AaaaaaaaaaaH!- un nuevo libro se le fue lanzado al rostro de James -¡Tú ni siquiera me hables!-

-mmm creo que en vez de avanzar, vamos retrocediendo cornamenta…- comenta divertido sirius, mientras que remus con su varita tanteaba el cuerpo de su compañero haber si estaba aún con vida… (Típica escena Anime jeje XD)

La Mañana se pasó volando, para nuestros protagonistas, después de lidiar junto a los Slytherins en las clases de pociones, las dos horas que continuaban se las dieron libres, puesto que su profesor de Historia de la Magia, tuvo un asunto que atender con suma urgencia.

-es el colmo… por culpa de cornamenta por echar el estúpido ingrediente nos ganamos un inmenso trabajo de investigación de cada ingrediente de la poción…- alega el canino…

-sabes que este día anda muy distraído…- le consuela Remus

-¡Esta bien que piense en ella, pero no tanto, me aburre a veces!-

-esta enamorado... lo sabrás cuando te sientas así…-

-si le dices enamorado, al estar como un estúpido tras una mujer embobado, aislándose de sus amigos, jugar ser el héroe, consintiéndola en todos sus caprichos, y solo tener ojos para ella… ten por seguro, que no me verás así en muuuuuucho tiempo…-

-es mi imaginación o ¿sientes celos por cornamenta?-

-¡Já¿Por qué tendría yo Sirius Black celos de mi amigo?-

-¿por las mismas razones que me nombraste anteriormente?-

-Lunático no digas tonteras, por favor, me haces enfermarme…-

-esta bien… pero, mira el lado bueno¡Conocerás la biblioteca!- se burla el licántropo

-Lunático estás acumulando puntos para que te dé una golpiza…-

-vale… vale… entendí la indirecta…- sonriéndole de oreja a oreja

Cuando estaban a pasos de la nombrada biblioteca…

-me… me lastiman…- se quejaba una pequeña

-No cumpliste con lo que acoramos mocosa…-

-hice lo que pude…mis exámenes me impidieron terminarlos- se excusa

-eres una mentirosa- empujándola hacia la pared

-Sabes a lo que le pasa a la que no nos obedecen…- una rubia habla de forma altanera

-y más en tu caso… que sabes lo que ocurrirá si…- agrega de maliciosamente una morena

-no por favor…- suplicaba la pequeña cristalizándose sus ojos…

-¡Basta!- grita una voz muy cercana donde se encontraban -¿Qué esta pasando aquí!- interroga Remus con autoridad

-Hola Remunsie…- saludando la morena de forma coqueta - ¿qué tal Siris-puh?- El canino le contesta guiñándole el ojo, mientras que remus no demostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro

-Hice una pregunta, y espero su respuesta- hablándole con firmeza

-Nada malo… ¿Tengo carita de haberle echo algo?-

-Pues la verdad, Clarkson, me espero de todo de ti-

-¿Cómo has dicho!-

-Mis Ladies, mi amigo solo molesta, si ustedes son unos angelitos…- interrumpe a su amigo coqueteándole de forma descarada a las dos muchachas

-Siris-puh… si que tu nos entiendes…- abrazándole

-claro preciosas… quien no comprendería a estas dos bellezas- sirius entretenía a las dos mujeres con sus seductoras palabras, a la vez que su amigo atendía a la pequeña.

-¿estás bien?- la pequeña solo asiente con su cabeza

-No debiste hacerlo, pero igual gracias…-

-no hay problema ¿de verdad estás bien?-

-si, ellas no son nadie para que me lleguen a intimidar tanto…- remus solo sonríe ante el comentario

-Maxwell…- llama despectivamente la rubia –no te olvides lo que hablamos…-

Alejándose ambas muchachas de la vista de los merodeadores junto a la pequeña

-¡Como te puedes juntar con esas…esas...!- el joven de cabellos negro azulados, le trataba de buscarle palabras que les describiera

-perras populares…- le ayuda en su frase la pequeña

-¡exacto!... espera… ¡Hey! No era eso lo que iba a decir…-

-la misma pregunta le hago a tu amigo…¿Cómo puede un joven como él juntarse con un Mujeriego de primera que en verdad es un afeminado frustrado!-

Sirius quedo petrificado, todo su cuerpo se convirtió en un témpano de hielo que se quebrajo, rompiéndose en mil pedacitos…

-Gracias- hace una pequeña reverencia hacia el prefecto de griffindor, y se va del lugar…

-¿Canuto¿estás…bien?- pregunta el licántropo al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba, cuando alzo su mano para tocarlo este salió corriendo como un loco gritando…

-¡NECESITO A UNA MUJEEEEEEEEEEEEEER¡¡YO SOY UN HOMBREEEEEEEEE¡¡UN MACHO, MACHO¡¡EL SEX-SYMBOL DE HOWGARTS!- remus solo suspira y continua solo hacia la biblioteca…

-¡Lunático¡Lunático!- grita desesperado la ratita

-¿Ahora qué pasa!-

-Es… es…-

-Calmate Colagusano, dime ¿qué es lo que pasa?-

-Es que… Cornamenta está en la enfermería-

-¿Qué!- imaginándose encontrar a su amigo en las peores condiciones, dado que le habían propinado la golpiza de su vida varios de slytherins por la paliza dada a Malfoy, se lleva sus manos sobre la cabeza para aliviar su pesar…

-este… ¿Lunático?-

-¿Quién o quienes lo mandaron a la enfermería?-

-En realidad… fue Evans…-

-¿Evans?...-

-eso creo… vamos…-

-esta bien…- suspira aliviado

Al llegar a la enfermería, se encontraron inconciente a su amigo, recostado en unas de las camas blancas, La señora Pomfey le aplicaba algunos tónicos sobre su rostro…

-Joven Lupin, me alegra de verlo por esto lados-

-Buenas tardes, señora Pomfey¿Qué tal se encuentra mi amigo?-

-Ha recibido estos días demasiados golpes en el rostro, quedando un poco aturdido, pero no es nada fuera de lo común, en él y el señor Black¿no?-

-Tiene razón- riéndose de su amigo -¿estará bien verdad?-

-Es probable que le de alta mañana para que pueda asistir a clases, pero debe cuidarse, no exponerse durante unos días a emociones fuertes, incluyendo travesuras-

-Lo veo difícil… pero¿por qué?- le pregunta con interés el licántropo

-Solo precaución, le pueden venir mareos, u originarle fiebre que lo pueda hacer que se desmaye, efectos secundarios que vienen después, por lo general, cuando llegan así en la condición del señor Potter…-

-Haremos lo que este en nuestro alcance-

-¿Lupin han dicho que eres una ternura?- remus se sonrojo ante el piropo de la enfermera, que a su vez colagusano se reía a más no poder…

-Voy a buscar tu medicina joven Lupin, yo creo que debes saber bien los días que se aproximan…-

-Si… lo sé… y se lo agradecería demasiado…-

-vuelvo altiro, vigilen a este joven, de vez en cuando dice cosas inteligibles-

-no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos de él…- Saliendo por la puerta de la enfermería, la dama…

-¿y bien¿Por qué dices que fue evans?-

-por que…- Colagusano destapo a su amigo hasta la cintura dejando al descubierto un E marcada en la camisa del castaño (Tipo Zorro jajajaja XD)

-Si fue evans…- dijeron ambos uní sonoro, aunque Remus se quedo algo pensativo

-Mira esto…- levantándole el mentón a su inconciente amigo, dejando un evidente chupón –vaya…vaya… Evans lo ha marcado mas de una forma…- se ríe picaron el licántropo

…:Flash Back:…

-¿Alice que vas hacer en estas dos horas libres?-

-Lily eso no se pregunta…- mirándole coquetamente

-entendí…- viendo como se acercaba el novio de su amiga –Pues no hagan travesuras, no quiero ser madrina por ahora…-

-¿pero que cosas dices Lily!- haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara -¡Nos vemos luego!- alcanzado a su novio…

-y… ¿nosotros podemos hacer travesuras?- una voz grave le hablo provocativamente al oído de la pelirroja, abrazándola por la cintura

-Ni en tus sueños más pervertidos Potter- dicho esto, quita las manos de él sobre su cintura y se encamina hacia el lago…

-Pues… en todos mis sueños eres la protagonista…- alcanzándola

-si claro, junto a millones de mujeres idolatrándote-

-siento decepcionarte… pero en mis sueños, sólo estas tú… sólo para mí… como yo para ti…-

La pelirroja sintió como miles de mariposas de poseían en su estomago, pero no iba a dejar que el nerviosismo se le notase, volteo para quedársele frente a frente al joven de gafas…

-¿así…?- le pregunta curiosa…-¿Qué tan tuya soy en tus sueños?- acercándole a paso lento con una sonrisa en sus labios…

-Mucho más de lo que tú imaginas- sin moverse de su lugar le responde en tono seductivo –Tanto es así… Que ni el mismo paraíso se le puede comparar… puesto que sólo tus ojos reflejan esa infinita belleza…-

-¿qué más…?- sus cuerpos solo los separaban unos centímetros del otro

-…Tu cuerpo es la gloria misma… solo con rozarlo, caigo rendido a tus pies…- continua el merodeador terminado con una sonrisa de medio lado

-suena interesante…-le insinúa juntando sus cuerpos, estremeciendo desde la cabeza hasta sus pies al joven, los labios de la pelirroja estaban por rozarse -¿y… qué hacíamos?...- susurrándole lentamente, mientras que sus labios se deslizaban por la línea marcada por su mandíbula…

La respiración de james aceleró –…acaricio tu ferviente cuerpo, que desea ser descubierto por mis intrépidas manos…-las sensaciones estaban a flor de piel –tu aroma es mi guía sobre tu virgen cuerpo…te hago mía…sólo mía…- escapándole un pequeño gemido de placer, al sentir que la pelirroja lamía con frenesí su cuello –¡Oh, cielos!... Lily…sigue así…¡Oh si!...mi…lily…- aumentando su éxtasis…

-¡Eres un pervertido sin remedio James Potter!- le grita con toda su alma

-¿eh!- no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando unbofetada se marcó en su cara dejándolo inconciente en los terrenos del colegio…

..:Fin Flash Back:..

La noche cayo, sin novedades durante lo que le quedaba de la tarde, Los alumnos de Griffindor subieron a su respectiva torre para prepararse a descanzar, otros a terminar sus trabajos pendientes, pero eran los menos…

-¿canuto todavía no llega?- pregunta el licántropo entrando a su habitación, Colagusano con pijama ya puesto le niega con la cabeza –ya veo… le afecto mucho lo que le dijo esa muchacha…-

-¿Cuál de todas?-

-una… muy peculiar…que divisamos antes de llegar a la biblioteca…-

-¿de que casa es?-

-es de Griffindor… si no mal recuerdo es de 5to año…-

-Son muy lindas las de 5to- le sonríe tontamente

-si tienes toda la razón…-

En los terrenos…

-¿Cómo pudo haberme dicho eso!- se quejaba con él mismo el canino -¡Ella es la frustrada que no puede conseguir a un novio tan divino como yo!- agitaba sus brazos -¡Esta celosa, eso, está celosa!- concluye l ojiazul

-¡ESTA CELOSA DE MI, DE SIRIUS ORION BLACK!-grita eufórico el merodeador – ya… me desahogué bastante…mejor regresaré al castillo-

-¡Cornamenta espérame!- grita una muchacha -¡Cornamenta, Cornamenta!-

-¿eh?... ¿Cornamenta¿No estaba en la enfermería?- se preguntaba algo extrañado el joven de cabellos negro azulado…

-jaja basta cornamenta… me haces coquillas, basta…- reía con fascinación la jovencita, sirius se sonrojo al máximo al imaginar la escena de su amigo

-¿Quién es la presa de Cornamenta ahora!- Sirius se transformó en un dominante perro negro, para escabullirse entre los arbustos cercanos donde oía la voz

-Eres un travieso… no sigas… jajaja- deja de lamerme…jajaja por favor Cornamenta- al escuchar eso, fue inevitable que el canino le saliera sangre de las narices, su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora…

-…ese miserable, ligándose con una chica y ni me avisa…- pensó el canino antes de traspasar unos arbustos que no le dejaban ver el espectáculo, para desilusión del animago solo encontró a Lily Evans recostada en los terrenos junto a un cachorro -¿Dónde se metió Cornamenta!-

-Cornamenta eres muy dulce…- comenta la pelirroja

-¡Esta loca!- piensa Sirius -¡Está hablando sola, imaginadote a James!-

-¿Por qué no puede ser tu padre así, como tú?- le pregunta en un tono cariñoso al cachorro quien ahora estaba en los brazos de ella…

-Lo que hace la desesperación… le diré a James que se la ligue pronto… no quiero que mi amigo sea el culpable de su locura enamoradiza…- comenta sirius suspirando sin entender a la chica

-Cornamenta… dime si el cambiará…-

-¿eh?- agudizando su oído

-dime… si James cambiará alguna ves…- preguntándole con esperanzas al cachorro, quien este jugaba con sus manos…-Cornamenta nunca me prestas atención, eres igual que él… a veces pienso que me lo regalo sólo para hacerme recordar a él, a cada momento…

-¿Le puso Cornamenta a su perro!- asombrado el ojiazul -¿Ese apodo es propiedad de los Merodeadores! Es decir…¡miooooooooo!- sirius provoco ruidos que alertaron a la pelirroja

-…es mejor irnos…- la pelirroja tomó a su mascota, dirigiéndose sigilosamente hacia el castillo…

El animago volvió a transformarse en humano –A Cornamenta le dará gusto escuchar… lo que esa pelirroja acaba de confesar…-

* * *

Puchito de james...puchito puchito... no me gusta lastimarlo ejjejejeje XD

**Geminis: **jajaja Me demore un poquito en este por asuntos de estudio… pero tratare que cada dia lo actualice, y gracias por seguirlo.

**GerulitaEvans: **siiii a mi también me fascina esa canción, más encima el cantante se llama James… más lindo aún.

**Dayana: **gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, espero que te haya gustado este también.

**KariPotter: **jajaj gracias xD me halagas con tus palabras..

**Gracias a los Lectores de mi Fic, Nos vemos, cuídense y dejen su Reviews…**


	7. Cap Nº7

**Capitulo Anterior…**

-¿Le puso Cornamenta a su perro!- asombrado el ojiazul -¿Ese apodo es propiedad de los Merodeadores! Es decir…¡miooooooooo!- sirius provoco ruidos que alertaron a la pelirroja

-…es mejor irnos…- la pelirroja tomó a su mascota, dirigiéndose sigilosamente hacia el castillo…

El animago volvió a transformarse en humano –A Cornamenta le dará gusto escuchar… lo que esa pelirroja acaba de confesar…-

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Nº7**

Los rayos matinales, cubrieron con su luz, los terrenos del colegio, iluminando parte de los pasillos del castillo, a paso lento pero seguro, iba por unos de ellos Sirius Black, con sus libros de textos en su mochila, se dirigía a la enfermería a visitar a su amigo antes de iniciar la jornada escolar…

-¿Cómo has dormido Cornamenta?-

-Pues… bien supongo, algo incomodo, echo de menos mi cama… también al fotografía de Evans…- le sonríe tontamente

-Debería darte una poción Pomfy sobre anti-evanscitis-

-No molestes canuto… ¿Has visto el regalito que me ha dejado?-

-¿Otra cicatriz en tu cuerpo? O… ¿Otro golpe sobre tu cara?- en tono burlón le pregunta sarcásticamente el ojiazul

El castaño le muestra su cuello, apartando sus cabellos del lugar de la marca, dejada por la jovencita, la cual hizo que sirius abriera los ojos como platos…

-¡Oh cielos santo, lo hizo Evans!-

-así es… fue un momento muy… excitante…- mirándolo picadamente

-sin duda alguna… te dije que era una fiera en la cama-

-si que lo será… y yo seré el hombre más afortunado del mundo…-

-la suerte la tuya cornamenta…-

-ni que lo digas…-

-oye ¿tu le regalaste una mascota nueva a tu pelirroja?-

-si… ¿por qué?- preguntando ingenuamente el joven, mientras que se colocaba sus gafas…

-no… solo te preguntaba… bonito perrito…-

-si la verdad que sí, es muy juguetón-

-Pero no lo es tanto como yo…- alabándose el mismo

-Tu segundo nombre es humildad canuto…-

...:Flash Back:…

-Hola Hadrid, gusto en verte amigo mio¿cómo has estado?- un chiquillo de cabellos revueltos se acerca corriendo hacia el gigante para saludarlo

-¡James¡vaya si que has crecido muchacho!- le desordena más aún sus cabellos –Este año entrarás a Hogwarts, me alegro…-

-Así es, así podré verte más seguido- le golpea de forma divertida el estomago del gigante -¿Uh?...- curioso se asoma por unos de los costados del gigante- ¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunta a una tímida pelirroja que estaba a las espaldas de Hadrid

-¡OH! Ella, su nombre es Lilian Evans, también cursará 1er año, igual que tú james…-

-¿de verdad?- le pregunta a la pelirroja, la cual esta asiente con algo de timidez –Eres muy linda- le sonríe el pequeño joven –Me llamo James Potter, encantado en conocerte – le extiende la mano en forma de saludo…

-Lilian Evans… también me da gusto- le corresponde el saludo

-Pues claro… quien no le estaría encantado en conocerme- alardeando el pequeño, enseguida en forma brusca la pelirroja quita su mano, ante el comentario del chico…

-Hadrid ¿Dónde debo empezar?- le pregunta la pelirroja, haciendo caso omiso al joven…

Hace tres días atrás, la señorita Lilian evans, había recibido una carta de matricula para asistir al prestigiado colegio de magia que llevaba como nombre Hogwarts, como hija de padres muggles no tenia la menor idea de utilizar magia y donde podría conseguir la extensa lista de útiles escolares que le habían mandado, por ello, Hadrid, el guardabosques del castillo, se ofreció voluntariamente para guiar a la pequeña maga por el callejón de Diagon…

-La verdad pequeña, tengo una cosa que atender primero, es un favor que me pidió el director del colegio, me demoraré un tiempo…-

-Pero Hadrid… Por mientras ¿Qué Haré?-

-James podría acompañarte… él es un joven mago que sabe y conoce tan bien como yo, el callejón de Diagon ¿Cierto James?- le guiñe el ojo

-¡Por supuesto Hadrid, le haré pasar un grato momento my lady…-

-Hadrid, no quiero que este tipo me acompañe…-

-¿Qué!- el joven de gafas se sintió más que ofendido ante la negación de la pelirroja…

Hadrid solo se ríe de la escena –es un buen chico… dale tiempo, trataré de no tardarme mucho…-

-Pero…-

-¿Sabias que cualquier chica del mundo mágico pagaría ciento de galeones por tener el privilegio el que tu vas a tener ahora, en que yo sea tu caballero de compañía!-

-Hadrid…-

-Lo siento pequeña… vuelvo enseguida- perdiéndose entre la multitud

-¿por qué a mí…?- suspira la pelirroja

-¡Qué rara eres!-

-y tú eres un hablador…-

-y tú una amargada…-

-un cretino…-

-una insencible…-

-un arrogante…-

-una sangre su…-

-¿uh?-

-no nada…- se disculpa sonrojado el joven…

-Me piden una mascota…- comenta la pelirroja mientras observaba su lista de útiles

-Es allí, ven conmigo se ve algo tenebrosa -apuntándole a una vieja tienda, algo sucia y despidiendo un olor algo desagradable- pero hay una cantidad de especies de animales que te encantaran Evans…- Tomándole de la mano jalándole

-o…oye … espera…- ambos jóvenes habían entrado a la tienda de mascotas.

…:Fin de Flash back:…

-¡Qué enternecedor Cornamenta!- ironiza el ojiazul

-pero, no te he contado la mejor parte…- le reclama el ojimiel

-más tarde será ¿sabes qué hora es? Es hora de ir a clases-

-a mi me darán de alta al mediodía-

-trataré de pasarte a verte…- encaminándose hacia la salida -¡Ah propósito¿sabes el nombre de la mascota de tu pelirroja?-

-No… no tengo idea… ¿sabes?-

-Mmm… algo…-

-¿Algo!- exaltándose el joven de gafas

-tranquilo cornamenta… es tu trabajo averiguarlo ¿no?-

-eso creo…-

-Adiós amigo…y acuérdate lo de esta noche-

-como olvidarlo canuto…- le dice antes que su amigo se despidiera de él… -¿Qué nombre le habrá puesto al cachorro?- pensaba el joven recostado en su cama…

El día pasó casi desapercibido, normal para todos los estudiantes del colegio, ya era de noche, en el comedor, estaban dichos pupilos disfrutando de la cena…

-¿Lily me acompañarás a pedirle los apuntes de Diggory después de la cena?- pregunta la rubiecita…

-no puedo alice, lo siento… tengo cosas que hacer…- se disculpa la pelirroja

-no me digas que de nuevo desaparecerás, sin decirle a nadie donde vas-

-si sabes para que lo dices…-

-Lily…- mirándola con comprensión – si quieres estar "sola" con un chico solo tienes que decírmelo…-

-lo tendré en cuenta Alice…- devolviéndole la vista con forma burlesca – me cuidas tanto…-

-lo digo en serio…-

-¿Quién dice lo contrario?-

-A ver… ¿Evans me estás engañando?- pregunta desde unos asientos más allá el joven Potter que estaba atento a la conversación de la pelirroja

-Atragántate con tu comida Potter- le responde molesta

-Potter ¿No te puedes meter en tus asuntos?- agrega la rubia

-Pues lo asuntos de Evans… también me incumben Alice…- le responde con una sonrisa de medio lado –Evans… mi amor…-

-No soy tu amor…-

-Cierto amor…- disfrutando del enfado que iba en aumento en la muchacha –si me asfixio con mi comida… ¿me darías respiración boca a boca?-

-Le haría un favor al mundo, con dejarte morir Potter…-

-Evans… siempre tan dulce conmigo… eres egoísta, no quieres que mi belleza sea compartida con las demás chicas que piden a gritos una sonrisa mía…- las muchachas que estaban alrededor de James dejaron escapar un suspiro…

-No te preocupes, si mueres, ya va a ver alguien quien te reemplace…-

-¿quién! A ver…. Sabes que nadie se me puede igualar evans…-

-¿A..no!... Sirius…- el animago abrió sus ojos como plato al escuchar que la prefecta mandona le había llamado por su nombre…-¿nos harías el favor de… modelar para tus fans?-

-¡Sabía que te derretías por mí Evans!- le grita el ojiazul orgulloso

-¡CANUTO!- le reprocha furioso a su amigo

-Sin rencores Cornamenta… las chicas piden Black…- levantándose la mesa de Griffindor mostrando unas de sus mejores poses, conquistando cada corazón de las muchachas que cenaban en el comedor…

-Ves Potter… se olvidarían rápidamente de ti…- sonríe triunfante la pelirroja, mientras que se levantaba de la mesa para refregárselo en la cara al joven de gafas –sólo eres un galán pasajero…-

-No me importa…- le mira con ternura –por que sé que tú… no me olvidarás… así de fácil…- le guiñe el ojo a la pelirroja, mandándole un beso de distancia…

-¡Eres un estúpido!- sale indignada, pero con un rubor notorio en sus mejillas, del gran comedor…

James con satisfacción ante la escena que habían armado, mira a sus compañeros con total naturalidad y alegría…

-Punto Para Cornamenta…- anuncia Peter…

En los terrenos del colegio…

-Ese estúpido… como lo detesto cuando se pone así…- hablaba sola la pelirroja para soltar su ira hacia el jugador

Antes de llegar a unas de las torres, lily se detiene en una de las paredes cercanas a esta, tantea con su mano derecha, la fría pared de roca buscando algo, ejerce presión, y un pequeño sonido, avisa a la pelirroja que podía pasar…

La prefecta atraviesa la pared, como si fuese un fantasma, puesto que solo era un holograma mágico que se activaba solo cuando se toca esta piedra, dándole paso hacia unas escaleras que la llevaban a una puerta de roble, del cual conectaba hacia una pequeña habitación…

-Hola pequeño ¿extrañaste a mami?- el cachorro le daba la bienvenida a su dueña…

Esta pequeña habitación la había descubierto Lily el año anterior cuando estaba persiguiendo a los merodeadores para castigarlos por una broma que le habían echo, cuando estaba vigilando los pasillos en la noche, cumpliendo su rol de Prefecta, ese día jamás lo olvidaría puesto que James Potter junto a sus amiguitos le hicieron correr por todo el castillo…

-Mira lo que te traje… debes tener hambre…- la pelirroja tomo un platillo y le vertió leche para que el cachorro bebiera –que buen chico eres…- acariciándole el lomo…

Lily se recuesta en el piso que estaba cubierto por una espesa alfombra roja, que cubría todo el suelo de la habitación, observando como su cachorro se alimentaba, luego se fijó que un cuadro del cuarto estaba doblado, para no levantar sospechas que alguien estuvo en ese lugar, si es que alguien lo conociese, se levanto a colocarlo en su lugar…

La sorpresa para la prefecta que detrás del cuadro había una tabla de madera sobre puesta, le pareciese raro aquello, comenzándola a examinarla, la despojó de la pared encontrándose una pequeña rendija que allí ocultaba un libro, la curiosidad inundó en la mente de la prefecta sacando el libro de allí para examinarlo, le sacudió el polvo para dejar ver el gran estampado que llevaba en la tapa verde…

-¿Y esto?- abriendo el grueso libro de hojas amarillas –No parece ser un libro de magia- para la fascinación de la pelirroja letras empezaron a escribirse en la primera página del libro…

"…_Quien sea capaz de leer estas líneas, comparte un sentimiento similar, al que será expresado durante la lectura de mi diario…"_

_Helga Hufflepuf_

-¿Helga Hufflepuf!- exclama emocionadísima la pelirroja -¿Es el diario de vida de Helga Hufflepuf?- no asimilaba aún este grandioso descubrimiento, avanzó a la siguiente página…

…_Estaba yo en los huertos, ayudándole a los campesinos con una pequeña plaga que estaba peligrando a sus cultivos, fue algo sencillo, pero ellos me lo agradecieron de todos modos, me gusta ayudar a las personas, de cualquier manera posible…_

_Me fui con los niños del pueblo hacia las colinas para recolectar más plantas para hacer más de la poción por si volviese la plaga a aparecer, también recolectar unas cuantas plantas para fabricar medicina… _

_Cuando estábamos a punto de terminar, un sonido de galope de caballo, hizo que nuestras miradas se alzaran, un corcel blanco se acercaba a nosotros montado con un arduo caballero…_

_-Disculpe mi interrupción mi bella dama…- dice al llegar a la altura en donde nos encontrábamos -¿Saben donde puedo hallar a la joven Helga Hufflepuf?- pregunta con cortesía sin bajar de su corcel… _

_-¿Para qué la busca un joven como usted a la señorita?- le dije_

_-Tengo que conversar con ella… he viajado desde tierras muy lejanas sólo para hablarle-_

_-¿De qué sería?-_

_-No quiero ser grosero My lady, pero, esa información solo puedo decírselo a ella, personalmente…- se disculpa el caballero_

_-Pues ya no os busque más, pues me ha encontrado…- le contesto de forma atenta, acompañado con una reverencia de bienvenida…_

_El caballero baja rápidamente de su corcel, blanco como la misma nieve de las montañas, acercándose a la jovencita, se inclina para besarle la mano, galantemente –un gusto en conocerla mi bella dama… Mi nombre es Godric Griffindor-_

_-He oído muchas historias sobre usted valiente caballero, me honra con su presencia…-_

_-EL honor es todo mío mi bella dama…-_

Lily estaba muy atenta a la lectura -¡Es Godric Griffindor!- la emoción recorría cada parte de su cuerpo -¿Será antes de que fundarán el colegio?- se interrogaba la pelirroja –es probable… esto es grandioso… nadie tiene claro como es que se conocieron los 4 fundadores de Howgarts y yo en mis manos tengo un archivo histórico mágico invaluable… ¡Fantástico!-

La pelirroja cerró el libro y lo guardó en su pequeño bolso escolar, tomó en brazos a su cachorro, para abandonar la habitación, una vez afuera, cuando se disponía irse al castillo, para regresar a su habitación, un aullido de lobo, se hizo presente en los terrenos de la escuela, la cual, le estremeció hasta los huesos a Lily…

**

* * *

**

**Hola a todos! **

**KariPotter: **si… ilusionó demasiado lily a james…jejeje XD pero, igual fue sweet, lo de Sirius jejeje me imagino la peor cara cuando le dicen ese tipo de comentario jejeje

**leyla hormazabal: **que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Gerulita Evans: **jajajaja asi es la mente de Sirius jajajaja XD

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: **jajaj si… igual fue falta de imaginación de evans colocarle así al cachorro… pero es más por el Amor que le siente hacia James jajaj XD

**Gracias por su Reviews, y les pasó el datito, que hace poquitos días se hizo un foro de Los Merodeadores estilo RPG, es decir, un foro en donde los protagonistas son los mismos usuarios… este es el link:**

**http/www.s1.elforo.de/maraudertime/**

**EL foro está ambientado en la época de los merodeadores, y se ve muy interesante, por si quieren registrarse en él, ya que entre más usuarios, mejor y más entretenido se pasa en el foro…**

**Gracias a los Lectores de mi Fic, Nos vemos, cuídense y dejen su Reviews…**


	8. Cap Nº8

**Capitulo Anterior…**

Lily estaba muy atenta a la lectura -¡Es Godric Griffindor!- la emoción recorría cada parte de su cuerpo -¿Será antes de que fundarán el colegio?- se interrogaba la pelirroja –es probable… esto es grandioso… nadie tiene claro como es que se conocieron los 4 fundadores de Howgarts y yo en mis manos tengo un archivo histórico mágico invaluable… ¡Fantástico!-

La pelirroja cerró el libro y lo guardó en su pequeño bolso escolar, tomó en brazos a su cachorro, para abandonar la habitación, una vez afuera, cuando se disponía irse al castillo, para regresar a su habitación, un aullido de lobo, se hizo presente en los terrenos de la escuela, la cual, le estremeció hasta los huesos a Lily…

* * *

**Capitulo Nº8**

-AaaaaRGH!- se retuerce en dolor remus, quien se golpeaba con las paredes para apaciguar la transformación

-¡Ya está comenzando¡Colagusano encárgate de las puertas ahora!- le ordena Sirius

-¿Y Cornamenta?-

-¡Ya vendrá, ahora cierras las puertas ¡Cornamenta sabrá como venir!- trasformándose en un gran perro negro

-¡a la orden!- Colagusano cerró todas las puertas bajo llave, se transformaba en rata para pasar nuevamente a la habitación en donde estaba sus compañeros, Lupin ya solo estaba a minutos de transformarse en su totalidad en un hombre lobo…

En el tunel…

-Se me hizo tarde…- corría jadeando el muchacho de gafas –Lunático ya debe haberse trasformado…-

-¿Transformado en que Potter?- una voz fría detuvo el paso de golpe del adolescente -¿Así que, este era su secreto?-

-¿Snape!- voltea el joven

-¡Vaya¡Te has aprendido al fin mi apellido!- dice con sarcasmo el joven de cabellos grasientos, que se acercaba lentamente hacia Potter…

-¡Snape no estoy para tus juegos debes irte ahora!- le ordena el Grffindor

-¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?- le ironiza el Slytherin –Cuando sepa el director de esto, estarás en graves problemas Potter…-

-¡Snape te lo digo en serio!- le grita con mayor fuerza tratando de intimidar al joven -¡Debes irte de aquí o sino!-

-¿O sino que Potter, dime, O sino qué!- le grita desafiante el pelo grasiento pero, fue interrumpido por un gran aullido, que estremeció el cuerpo del estudiante…

-¡Oh cielos…!-

-¿Potter qué está pasando aquí!- escuchando a los lejos rasguños, en las paredes, otros ruidos de choque de cosas contra las paredes…-¡POTTER CONTESTAME!-

-¡DEBES IRTE SEVERUS!-

-¡NO LO HARE HASTA SABER QUE COSA ES LA QUE OCULTAN TU, Y TUS AMIGOS AQUÍ!-

La voz del Slytherin provoco un silencio en el túnel, que llevaba hacia la casa de los gritos, solo a la distancia se percibía el eco dejado por el grito, ese silencio no traería muy buenas consecuencias…

-¡Maldita sea Snape Corre!- le ordena el jugador, agarrando con brusquedad de la túnica de su rival

-¡PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA POTTER!-

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO!-

Un estremecedor ruido inundó la cueva, gruñidos y fuertes golpes que daba de vez en cuando en las paredes del pequeño agujero, le dieron a entender al jugador que Remus los había oído y ahora… venia por ellos, su presencia se podía sentir casa vez más cerca…

-¡CORRE MAS RAPIDO MALDITA SEA!- le reprocha al slytherin, saliendo del sauce boxeador

-¡TU NO ME GRITES ASI POTTER!- se logra safar de las manos que aferraban su túnica –NO ME VOY A MOVER DE AQUÍ-

-¡Cuidado!- james empuja a severus para evitar que una rama del sauce lo golpeara, la cual no corrió con la misma suerte el joven jugador que lo había alcanzado otra de las fuertes ramas, lanzándolo lejos…

Severus estaba impactado con el acto de su peor enemigo, luego esquivo otra de las gruesas ramas, pero una tenebrosa silueta comenzó a surgir de la entrada del árbol, aullándole a la luna llena que se reflejaba en los altos cielos de la noche, el Slytherins se le heló la sangre, poniéndose pálido ante la presencia del hombre lobo solo a unos pasos de él…

El miedo le circuló por todo su cuerpo, su mente en shock, no sabia que hacer, tiritando retrocedía lentamente al ver que el licántropo le mostraba sus feroces colmillos, mientras que caminaba a paso lento hacia severus, cuando el animal decidió atacarlo, tirándosele encima a su presa, un glorioso venado detuvo el acto con su cornamenta, recibiendo un rasguño de gravedad un poco más debajo de su cuello, en pleno pecho…

EL joven de cabellos grasiento intentó escapar ante la distracción del temible Lobo que peleaba fervientemente contra el venado, que ahora se le sumaba un gran perro negro que intentaba tranquilizar al animal, pero, le era inútil, la sangre de humano que despedía Severus era muy tentadora como para dejarlo escapar…

Grandes ramas venían con fuerza hacia los protagonistas de la pelea, tanto el venado como el perro, lograron saltar a tiempo, mientras que la rama golpeaba a su mejor amigo, lanzándolo lejos de ellos algo aturdido por el inesperado golpe, de igual modo Snape no pudo salvarse, recibiendo un impacto de menor grado que lo dejo inconciente en el piso…

-¡Sirius encárgate de Remus!- le grita el joven de gafas que se había vuelto a transformar en humano

El gran perro obedece y va donde su amigo que se estaba recuperando... sacando fuerzas sobrenaturales, James carga el cuerpo de su enemigo, sobre su espalda, para llevarlo a un lugar seguro, no quedaba mucho para llegar a las puertas principales del castillo cuando en eso, el joven griffindor escucha un sonido muy peculiar…

-no puede ser…- un ladrido joven se escuchaba no muy lejos, luego se le sumo el aullido mayor del licántropo y el grito de una mujer…-¡LILY!-

EL joven de gafas se transforma nuevamente en un venado, dejando tirado el cuerpo del Slytherin en los terrenos del colegio, para ir en el rescate de su pelirroja, aumenta la velocidad, la adrenalina que le circulaba en esos momentos le permitía soportar el gran dolor de su pecho, por la herida que le propinó el licántropo, en el lugar se hallaba la pelirroja acorralada en el tronco de un árbol y un lobo que tenia sed de asesinar a alguien…

El pequeño cachorro, que Lily aferraba entre sus brazos con miedo, le ladraba sin parar al feroz animal que los amenazaba a él y a su ama, la cual el lobo quería tapar sus juveniles ladridos con sus graves gruñidos, Sin pensarlo demasiado, el joven animago le clavó sus cornamentas en las costillas de su amigo, forcejeando con él para darle tiempo a la pelirroja para que escapase, pero fue en vano, Remus no dejaría nuevamente escapar una presa, con una de sus patas tira lejos del lugar a su amigo, propinándole otra herida de gravedad en parte de su brazos, rodando cuesta abajo quedó el animal, que ahora tomó su forma original…

-¡JAMES!- grita con desesperación la pelirroja, el Licántropo se volteó hacia ella para atacarla, cuando en eso…-¡DESMAIUS!- apunta con su varita hacia el animal, dándole de frente, el animal retrocedió algo aturdido, tiempo suficiente para que la pelirroja se dirigiera donde estaba el jugador…

-Lily…vete… - le dice muy bajo el jugador…

-No james, no te dejaré aquí…- le contesta

-No seas tonta ¡Vete!-

-¡QUE NO!- Lily vuelve apuntar con su varita hacia el licántropo…-¡IMPEDIMENTA!- impide alguna acción de parte de Remus…-PETRIFICATUS TOTALUS!- se concentra lo más que puede…-¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!- pronuncia la pelirroja trasladando el cuerpo casi inmóvil del animal hacia el bosque prohibido, dejándolo caer a una distancia considerable…Un gran perro negro siguió el cuerpo de su amigo…

-¿James…respondeme…James?- veia que su joven amigo iba en mal en peor –debo llevarte a la enfermería, urgente…-

-no…-balbuceaba….-no deben…-

A Lo lejos se escuchaba Hadrid salir de su cabaña, los ruidos de la pelea lo habían alertado, 1a pelirroja, sabía que no podían encontrarlos, cargo el cuerpo del jugador y lo trasladó hacia la habitación secreta. con sumo cuidado deposito el mal herido cuerpo del joven en un sillón marrón que se encontraba en la habitación…

-¿Dónde están, Donde están!- buscaba desesperada la pelirroja en los estantes medicina -¡Aquí están!- fue al baño a coger un poco de agua para tratar de detenerle la hemorragia sanguínea que presentaba el joven…

-Te va a doler…aguanta…james…aguanta…- Lily le secaba la sangre que brotaba para vertirle el contenido de una de las botellas…

-¡AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrggggghhh!- james dio un grito de dolor, la herida le ardía a más no poder, poniendo nerviosa más de lo que estaba a la pelirroja…

-tranquilo…James… ¡Tranquilo!- lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de la muchacha al ver el sufrimiento del joven…-vamos…lils…vamos…- tratando de concentrarse en lo que hacía pero los seguidos gritos de james le era casi imposible…

-Arg! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- se revolcaba en si mismo el jugador...-duele..¡DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-ja...mes...-

-¡BAS TAAAA BASTA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhh!-

-¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!-

-...-

Cuando el alba estaba apunto de hacer su aparición, una pequeña sensación húmeda hizo que el joven de cabellos rebeldes despertara de su profundo sueño, con algo de pereza gira su rostro para ver quien le había causado esa pequeña sensación, el cachorro le lamía la mano al joven, ante la mirada del este meneo su cola amigablemente, james pestañeaba varias veces, la imagen del cachorro era difusa, claro… sus anteojos debieron haberse caido en el enfrentamiento…

-un momento… ¿enfrentamiento?- meditó el jugador, a la vez, que imágenes de la noche se le venían en forma flash a su mente, era demasiados impactantes, abrió de golpe sus ojos, su cuerpo también hizo lo mismo, pero un punzado en su pecho se lo impidió… -argh…- se quejo el castaño…

Una pequeña mancha rojiza estaba recostado al lado de él, no distinguía bien, con su mano libre sacó de su bolsillo su varita –accio mis lentes…- susurró el castaño, a los minutos después aquel objeto invocado llegó a sus manos…

Palmó el objeto, el vidrio estaba echo trizas… -reparo…- pronunció enseguida, quedando como nuevo aquellos lentes, se los pone y se lleva la sorpresa de su vida, la pelirroja descansaba sobre su abdomen, ahora con más nitidez se examina, en los suelos se hallaban tirados unos cuantos frascos vacíos, su cuerpo estaba cubierto con vendas algo desgastadas pero, vendas al fin y al cabo, tanteó el sillón, aún estaba húmedo, hallando algunas manchas significativas de sangre…

Luego, su vista se posa en el rostro agotado de la muchacha, el joven con ternura le quita algunos mechones rojizos que le cubrían su pálido rostro, sus manos estaban cubiertas con la sangre de él, su uniforme estaba totalmente arruinado, con manchas de la misma, ahora recordaba, Lily le ayudo cuando Remus lo había golpeado, también protegió a ambos del ataque que iba a hacer después mi amigo…

-Se suponía que yo sería el que te salvaría…- James sonríe de medio lado…

-sabía que eras la mejor en encantamientos…- acariciándole los cabellos a la pelirroja… El pequeño cachorro le dá un pequeño ladrido al joven, despertando a la muchacha…

-Buenos días…- le dice con cariño…

-¿estás…?- alzando su vista hacia el joven…

-mucho mejor…- le sonrie

-¿Seguro?- le pregunta ahora examinado las heridas del joven

-Si lo estoy… Gracias a ti…- James intenta sentarse…-¡ouch!- se queja

-¡no te levantes, tus heridas aún están abiertas…- le comenta la pelirroja –debes guardar reposo hasta que cicatricen…-

-me pides algo imposible Lily…- acomodándose…- no es nada… he lidiado con heridas similares…-

-¡No seas terco!- le reprocha la pelirroja -¡quédate quieto! Se volverán abrir…-

-Lily… no me gusta el olor a sangre… estoy…empapado con ella… ¿como quieres que me quede aquí?-

La pelirroja se levanta del sillón y se va al cuarto de baño, ahí permanece un buen rato…

-¿Lily…?... ¿Lily?...- preocupándose el joven jugador…- Lily yo no…quise…- tratándose de disculparse…

-¿Puedes sentarte no?- le pregunta desde el baño

-emmm… creo…- con algo de dificultad el joven se sienta en el otro extremo del sillón, algo cabizbajo por toda la preocupación que le hizo pasar a la pelirroja…

La muchacha salió del baño con algunos paños y una fuente en donde se remojaban con agua fría se hincó cerca del joven, dejando a un costado de ella las cosas, mientras que de su túnica sacaba su varita…

-…Refrego…- pronuncio la muchacha para sacar las manchas de sangre que había dejado el jugador en el sofá, o por lo menos hizo el intento…-¿estás conforme?-

-En realidad yo…- se revolvía los cabellos castaños el joven nervioso ante la actitud de la chica –lils…-

-Evans…-

-cierto… se me había olvidado…-

-quítate los lentes…- le ordena

-¿eh?- sorprendido…

-todo tengo que hacerlo yo…- protesta la chica, despojándole lentamente los anteojos al joven, quien dejaba ver sus almendrados ojos color avellana…-no muevas tu cara…-

La pelirroja le pasa por su rostro el paño húmedo quitándole el barro de el, con delicadeza y cuidado, le remueve cada impureza, el joven al sentir el tacto de la mujer, un escalofrío recorría por toda su medula espinal, tensándose un poco, podía percibir el aliento de ella, tan cerca de él, que lo enloquecía…

-permitidme tu brazo…-

-eh…si..claro…- le alza su brazo herido, la cual la pelirroja prosiguió con el lavado… -De verdad, Lils no tienes que hacerlo…- el joven rompe el silencio de ambos…

-Evans…-

-eso mismo…- se disculpa, le he difícil llamarla por su apellido, ya se había acostumbrado a decirle por su nombre…

-No lo hago por obligación, si es eso lo que te remuerde la conciencia… si es que la tienes…-

-¿Por qué lo haces?- le pregunta con curiosidad el joven, quien aún procesaba la última frase dicha por su pelirroja…

-a pesar de todo Potter… no eras tan estúpido como pensaba- un estremecimiento inundó el cuerpo del jugador cuando la pelirroja pasaba su mano por su pecho, notándosele el rubor de sus mejillas…

-Me alegro que lo hayas notado…- le regala un encantadora sonrisa

-No te ilusiones Potter…- borrándosele la sonrisa al muchacho –Listo…termine…- llevando nuevamente las cosas hacia el baño…

-Gracias…- le dice antes de que ella se metiese al cuarto de baño

-No hay de que…- le responde

El joven tomo con cuidado al cachorro, jugando con el…-¿Cómo es que Lily Evans sabe de un lugar que los Merodeadores no tenían idea que existiese?-

-Ustedes son los merodeadores, deberían saber el por qué…-

-Se nos pasó por alto con canuto…- pensativo –Tendremos que ir a explorar nuevamente el castillo…-

-Por favor háganlo cuando no esté de turno ¿quieres?-

-Pucha…- haciendo pucheritos al ver a la pelirroja salir del baño con las cosas limpias –Yo quería verte…y hacerte compañía en tu guardia-

-Suficiente tengo con verte todo el día en clases Potter…-

-¿a donde vas?- le pregunta algo extrañado - ¿Pensás dejarme solo?- le reprocha

-voy por medicina Potter…- le responde con normalidad-también traeré algo de comida…-

-ah…esta…bien…- afligido el muchacho responde al ver que su pelirroja se iba, el cachorro le meneaba la cola a su ama con su lenguita afuera…

-Cornamenta… cuida a Potter…- menciona la pelirroja antes de marcharse

-¡un momento! Como que cornamenta… lily..¡LILY¡¡LILY ESPERA EXPLICAME¡¡EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAans, demonios… ya se fue…- dijo algo molesto, luego, vuelve su vista al cachorro…- asi que… te llamo cornamenta…- le sonríe

-¡SEEEEEE EVANS ME AMA, grita eufórico el jugador -¡SABIA QUE ELLA SENTÍA LO MISMO POR MI, SI, SI ,SI¡¡OUCH!- tanto agitarse le ardió sus heridas, y algunas se le abrieron…

-Evans… me matará cuando llegué…- viendo como un chorrito de sangre se hacia presente en una de sus vendas… -pero, no importa…ella me ama…- se recuesta el enamorado joven castaño, sumergiéndose en sus más codiciadas fantasías con su pelirroja…

* * *

**Hola a todos! **

**Gracias por su Reviews, y les pasó el datito, que hace poquitos días se hizo un foro de Los Merodeadores estilo RPG, es decir, un foro en donde los protagonistas son los mismos usuarios… este es el link:**

**http/www.s1.elforo.de/maraudertime/**

**EL foro está ambientado en la época de los merodeadores, y se ve muy interesante, por si quieren registrarse en él, ya que entre más usuarios, mejor y más entretenido se pasa en el foro…**

**Gracias a los Lectores de mi Fic, Nos vemos, cuídense y dejen su Reviews…**


	9. Cap Nº9

**Capitulo Anterior…**

-¡SEEEEEE EVANS ME AMA, grita eufórico el jugador -¡SABIA QUE ELLA SENTÍA LO MISMO POR MI, SI, SI ,SI¡¡OUCH!- tanto agitarse le ardió sus heridas, y algunas se le abrieron…

-Evans… me matará cuando llegué…- viendo como un chorrito de sangre se hacia presente en una de sus vendas… -pero, no importa…ella me ama…- se recuesta el enamorado joven castaño, sumergiéndose en sus más codiciadas fantasías con su pelirroja…

* * *

**Capitulo Nº9**

-Debo irme a cambiar primero…- se dice a si misma la muchacha, quien bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James, sube hasta la torre de Grifindor, para entrar a su dormitorio y cambiarse sus prendas que estaban manchadas de sangre, para la fortuna de la pelirroja todos los estudiantes estaban en clases.

-James también necesitará ropa limpia…-

¿Espera, que es lo que acabas de decir? le pregunta su conciencia

-quiero decir Potter…- sonrojándose…

así está mucho mejor, peor no puedes negar que fue lindo de su parte hacerse el héroe

-pero eso no le quita el hecho que sea como él es…-

Correcto… aunque, ahora tienes más que claro que le importas…

-¿de que lado estás?-

…no lo sé… de una cosa sé… el te ha cautivado finalmente…

-pero no tiene por qué saberlo…-

tienes razón… tu misma te lo propusiste… no enamorarte de Potter hasta que cambie…

-así es…- más desahogada, se dirige hacia la habitación de los merodeadores…

Como era de esperarse, estaba echa un desorden, pero no le costó reconocer donde dormía el joven, puesto que, en el respaldar de su cama tenia póster de quidditch de los mejores jugadores, buscó su baúl que no estaba muy lejos de su cama…

-si esto servirá…- revolviéndole sus cosas…-¿qué es eso?- un porta retrato le llamo la atención, la fotografía que allí estaba enmarcada era la de él y ella abrasados -¿todavía tiene esa foto?- se pregunta sorprendida ante este descubrimiento…

…**:Flash Back:…**

-Aquí es la tienda de las mejores Bromas del mundo mágico- apuntándole el pequeño jovencito –y esa…¡WOW! Escoba nuevas…- corre ensimismado hacia la vitrina -¡es fabulosa!-

-Potter… aún me faltan materiales por comprar… ¿y que tienen de especiales esas escobas… barren con ellas?-

-¿barrer, qué es eso?...- le dice extrañado –Evans este es el mejor juego deportivo que los magos apasionan, es realmente bueno, no más que bueno, es maravilloso¡¡Es perfecto!-

-si como digas…- sin muchas ganas avanzando a la siguiente tienda…

Ya al recorrer la mayoría de las tiendas del callejón de Diagon, la pelirroja cargaba junto al pequeño joven de cabellos rebeldes todos los materiales que le han pedido en su lista escolar…

-vaya por fin hemos terminado…- le comenta el joven sentándose en el borde una fuente donde 3 hadas de mármol, brotaba aguas cristalinas…

-Nadie te obligo a acompañarme…- le contesta la pelirroja

-No… pero, no me arrepiento…- le menciona con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios que hizo ponerse nerviosa a la pequeña.

-¡Jamsie!- le grita una maga morena a lo lejos

-¿uh?-

-¡Jamsie cariño¿Cómo has estado, me recuerdas son Lorelai Mecí, y ellas son…- presentándole a sus 3 amigas rubiecitas de revistas, todas unas top models – Cristy Elric, Sthepany Langtones y Leizy Meregin.

-Mucho gusto mis bellas damas- el joven les regala sus mejor sonrisa de casanova, Lily miraba hacia otra parte, no quería interrumpir su grata conversación…

-Jamsie y ¿Quién es ella¿ya me echaste al olvido amor?- le dice la morena de forma melosa

-¿Amor?- se sorprendió la pelirroja, a la palabra pronunciada por la morena para si misma pensó…

-¡ah, ella es Lilian Evans, la he conocido aquí en el callejón hoy…- le dice de forma traviesa Potter

-¿Evans? No es un nombre de mago… ¿eres hija de muggles?-

-¿muggles?- repite la pregunta ignorando el significado que esta palabra tenia

-Muggles es hija o hijo de padres que no son magos Evans…- le responde el joven

-aaa… ya veo… si, lo soy…- algo apenada responde Lily

-¡Jamsie! Me sorprendes que te juntes con alguien de Sangre sucia- le regaña la morena

-Potter tu familia es de reconocidos magos ¿Cómo puedes caer tan bajo?- le dice una rubia

-¡No te atrevas a llamarla así nuevamente!- le advierte el castaño a las muchachas

-¿Potter te lavaron el cerebro!- le recrimina la morena nuevamente –esa sangre sucia…

-Lily vamonos…- le toma de la mano, alejándose de esas arpías…

-evans para ti…-

-ya lo sé… ya lo sé…- le responde molesto, pero, la pelirroja no entendia

-¿Qué quisieron decir?-

-¿qué cosa?-

-lo que ella me llamaron sangre sucia… ¿es algo malo verdad?- el joven se pone en frente de la pelirroja

-Evans… unos magos sin poca mentalidad, creen que los magos tienen que ser puros, para establecer su linaje y ser más poderosos, su sangre está sobre toda las cosas y su reputación también…-

-¿Y?-

-y… cuando magos se juntan con muggles los magos descendientes de ellos los llaman "Sangre sucia", es el peor insulto que un mago puede recibir…-

-no lo sabía…-

-así que cuando te llamen así, por favor, dales una paliza que nunca olviden ¿si?-

-yo no recurro a la violencia Potter-

-Parece que tendré que darte clases…-

-si claro…-

-bueno… pero, no nos amarguemos por ello, ven mira, saquémoslo una foto…- jalando a la pelirroja a una máquina que saca fotografías, james saca unos galeones y las deposita en la máquina

-pero… oye…espera…-

-Evans sonríe…- y el flash iluminó la cabina, al instante salió la fotografía que se habían tomado –sales muy linda evans…-

-¡se mueve!- exclama sorprendida

-pues claro que sí, es una fotografía mágica- la pelirroja estaba maravillada con la foto…

James la contemplaba con dulzura, por instinto llevó su mano hacia el rostro de la joven alzándolo levemente para que sus rostros se acortaran su distancia entre unos del otro, cuando sus labios solo estaban al roce, una bofetada le llegó al rostro del joven…

-¿Cómo te atreves!- le grita indignada la joven pelirroja saliendo de la cabina

-¡Evans espera!- le suplica el joven

-¡muchas gracias por acompañarme, pero eso no te da derecho a besarme idiota!- le reprocha

-¡oh, vamos evans¿¿¿¿¿¿me negarás que estabas deseosa que lo hiciera?-

-¡Yo no soy igual que las demás chicas Potter, que te quede claro!- con esto finaliza la discusión la pelirroja, dándose media vuelta para perderse entre la multitud de magos…

…**:Fin Flash Back:…**

-James Potter…siempre será James Potter…- arregla las cosas del joven, le hechiza para reducirle el tamaño y ponerlo en su bolsillo

Bajó hasta la sala común, quien se encontró con Sirius discutiendo con una muchacha de 5to año, pero, no el dio mucha importancia saliendo por el retrato de la dama gorda…

-ahora, ir por medicina…- bajó rápidamente las escaleras, para ir en dirección hacia la enfermería

Entró con sigilo en ella, todo indicaba que la enfermera no estaba, se deslizó hacia los estantes, para sacar unos cuantos frascos y vendas que allí guardaba la enfermera…

-¿evans que haces?- le pregunta un chico que estaba a unas camas más atrás de la chica.

La pelirroja se asustó, quedo paralizada antes esa preguntase supone que estaba debajo de la capa, no debía notarse…

-Evans… no tienes que ocultarte de mi…- le menciona de forma tranquila el rubio…

-yo…- Lily se quita la capa de su cabeza, para verle el rostro de su amigo…-como supis…-

-La licantropía tiene sus ventajas… ha desarrollado más mis sentidos…-

-¿esta bien verdad?-

-¿eh?-

-Cornamenta… se encuentra bien ¿cierto?-

-Si…- le contesta algo tímida…-¿tú como te encuentras Lupin?-

-mucho mejor… aunque… tendré otra cicatriz de por vida con el nombre de James grabado en el…- se ríe

-Lupin… sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites…-

-Gracias Evans… de verdad Muchas Gracias…- en eso se escuchan pasos…

-debo irme…- le besa la mejilla al rubio –recupérate pronto ¿si?- le sonríe la pelirroja

-Mándale saludo a Cornamenta…-

-en tu nombre… nos vemos…-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala común…

-Black ya te dije que eras un afeminado y punto-

-¡No puedes decirle eso a mi a Sirius Black, sex symbol de Hogwarts- colocándose morado al escuchar las palabras de la castaña

-Pues déjame decepcionarte que no lo eres, solo es tu mascarita para que todo mundo crea lo que tratas de aparentar Black…-

-yo no aparento nada, lo que pasa es que hermosura es infinita que tanto hombres y mujeres me envidian por ello…-

-lo que pasa, como le dice Evans a Potter, no son más que par de descerebrados que tienen una sola neurona con suerte en su cerebro a los que los llamas fans-

-¡Hey! Tu eres una discípula de Evans, te pille, por eso me dices esas tonteras…-

-No, a penas conozco a Evans, aunque apoyo su punto de vista cuando enfrenta a Potter… las verdades duelen no black?- con altanería en su voz

-¡Te demostrare que tan hombre soy!- jalándola hacia la habitación de los Merodeadores

-¡Black¿qué haces¡Black!- grita la muchacha

-Ya te lo dije… Mi reputación no nació de la nada Clarkson-

-Claro, metiéndote con quien se te cruce en tu camino diciéndote una cosa linda de tu persona o simplemente guiñándote el ojo-

-celos eso es lo que tienes, celos clarkson ¡CELOS!- cerrando tras de él la puerta de la habitación

-¿Celos¿de ti? Por favor black no me hagas reír, acéptalo eres un afeminado frustrado…-

-¡te digo que no!- el ojiazul agarra por los hombros a la muchacha con fuerza tirándola a su cama quedando él arriba de ella… -Sabrás lo que en verdad es un hombre…-

-¿un Hombre¿tú?- la castaña no se deja intimidar por el merodeador

-Haré que me desees con todo tu ser…- su mano intrépida subía lentamente la falda de la joven, desnudando poco a poco su pierna –y te retractarás de lo que has dicho de mi…-

-¿Así¿Crees que llevándome a la cama harás que cambie de opinión?-

-Eres una leona en celo CLarkson…lo sabias…- el joven merodeador besaba con fervor el cuello de la muchacha…

-y tú un afeminado pervertido aprovechador…-trataba de hacerle el quite a las acaricias del joven

-¿Qué pasa leona…? Te pongo nerviosa…- una mano desabrochaba con agilidad la camisa de la muchacha…

-eso quisieras black…- sus mejillas se tornaron inevitablemente rojizas…

-sabes que mueres…por mi preciosa…dilo…clarkson…- ejerciendo presión entre sus cuerpos…-vamos clarkson…dime…dime..que me amas…- aumentaba el ritmo de los besos en el cuello de la muchacha bajando ahora por su pecho…

-Nunca black…sabes que no lo haré…-

-eso me excita más Clarkson…- dice con placer el ojiazul – solo aumentas mis ganas de tenerte…- sacándose su camisa escolar dentro del pantalón, junto al cinturón que aprisionaba parte de su pasión…

-Black no te atreverías…-

-¿a no?...- baja lentamente la parte de arriba de su pantalón…-que poco me conoces leona… eso es…mírame con necesidad…lo deseas… ¿no?... no te sirve de nada negarlo…-

-Lo niego por que es la verdad… y te duele ¿no¿Qué no puedes satisfacer a alguien o me equivoco?...aaaaaah…- se queja la joven ojimiel a la acción repentina del Sirius al jalarla mucho mas a él…

-De todas maneras clarkson…serás mía esta noche… quieras o no…-

-Black detente…no sabe los que haces… Black…¡BLAcK!-

**

* * *

**

**Hola a todos! **

**Gracias por su Reviews, y les pasó el datito, que hace poquitos días se hizo un foro de Los Merodeadores estilo RPG, es decir, un foro en donde los protagonistas son los mismos usuarios… este es el link:**

**http/www.s1.elforo.de/maraudertime/**

**EL foro está ambientado en la época de los merodeadores, y se ve muy interesante, por si quieren registrarse en él, ya que entre más usuarios, mejor y más entretenido se pasa en el foro…**

**Gracias a los Lectores de mi Fic, Nos vemos, cuídense y dejen su Reviews…**


End file.
